La historia desde el principio
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: Narra la historia desde la llegada de los vocaloid de crypton a su hogar, lleno de sorpresas, amores surgidos, traiciones, abandonos, huidas y reencuentros, ¿que podrá deparar mas adelante la vida para los vocaloid?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El origen

Era un día normal en el mundo vocaloid, desde que Luki y Mikuo llegaron a casa, las cosas transcurrían con tranquilidad, Miku estaba feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su hermano que había ido por más de dos años a Criptón para recibir sus clases de Oboe y violonchelo, por su parte Luka no podía creer que su hermano se había vuelto insoportablemente bromista. Len y Rin se encontraban en el segundo piso de la casa cuando escucharon a Miku gritar, ambos corriendo y vieron a Mikuo, a lo cual Len no daba crédito.

Len: este es famoso Mikuo del que tanto Miku hablaba, pero se parecen mucho a pesar de la diferencia de años.

Rin miraba atónita a Mikuo a lo cual un leve sonrojo broto en sus mejillas, se las tapo con rapidez y corrió donde Luka a lo cual su sorpresa fue más grande al ver a Luki en medio de la sala.

Luka: Rin mira mi hermano volvió.

Luki: Hola Rin, tiempo sin verte. Lo decía mientras alzaba su mano para saludar

Por el pasillo se escucho un gran alboroto, Luka, Luki y Rin salieron a ver que sucedía, para su sorpresa, Mikuo estaba en el suelo y enzima se encontraba sentada Meiko.

Meiko: Mikuo-chan tiempo si verte, como fueron tus clases, aprendiste algo nuevo

Mikuo algo irritado ante su recibimiento por parte de Meiko respondió: Eh aprendido muchas cosas Meiko, y no soy tan pequeño como para que me llames haci.

Meiko rio un poco t beso la mejilla de Mikuo. Rin observaba todo detrás de Luka y apretó un poco su ropa. Luka se percato de lo que sucedía y le dijo a Meiko.

Luka: Deberías dejar que Mikuo respire, está aquí por sus vacaciones

Luki: Mikuo se nota que las chicas te adoran, todo un rompecorazones

Mikuo miraba a Luki de manera furtiva y le respondió: Al menos no las espanto con bromas

Mikuo se levanto con Meiko en la espalda y subió a dejar sus cosas en la habitación que Miku le había preparado.

Kaito y Gakupo había vuelto de hacer las compras a lo cual Kaito no daba crédito al ver a Mikuo de nuevo.

Kaito: Cuanto tiempo sin verte muchacho

Gakupo: Vaya que has crecido y te has cortado el cabello.

Mikuo topo su cabello y les respondió: Lo mismo para ustedes muchachos.

Gakupo miraba a Luka de una manera celosa al no saber quién era el chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

Luki hiso su cabeza para atrás y saludo a Gakupo a lo cual Gakupo le respondió

Gakupo: Ya dejaste de ser bromista

Luki: Ni un poco, es mi forma de ser, no cambiaria nunca

Rin caminaba por el pasillo a lo cual Mikuo la miraba fijamente y se leve sonrojo.

Kaito, puedo hablar un momento contigo. Dijo Mikuo mientras salía hacia el pasillo.

Kaito: Claro no hay problema, Gakupo ven por favor.

Miku sonreía al ver que su hermano había sacado la más altas notas de su clase, no por muy detrás estaba Luki.

Miku: Saben quién es Neru?

Luki la miro enseguida y se leve sonrojo: Neru era una de nuestras compañeras mientras recibíamos las clases de Oboe y violonchelo, no dejaba a Mikuo un solo rato solo, claro que Mikuo no le prestaba atención pero Neru siempre estaba abrazado a él.

Rin que se había sentado al lado de Miku, se molesto un poco y corrió a su habitación.

Rin: cómo puedo sentir celos, si aun no somos nada. Rin dejo de hablar y recordó cuando Mikuo la coqueteaba antes de haber ido a Criptón.

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de Rin. Mikuo se encontraba en medio de una charla con Kaito y Gakupo.

Mikuo: Muchachos, como saben, yo eh estado enamorado de Rin pero, desde que fui a Criptón temo que me haya olvidado. Decía mientras guardaba sus manos en sus Bolsillos

Kaito: No te debe haber olvidado. Lo decía en forma de aliviar un poco su tristeza.

Gakupo: Tal vez te olvido. A lo cual Mikuo lo miro de reojo y respondió: Tú siempre tan directo.

No te ha olvidado. Dijo Luka mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Luka: Cuando llegaste se sonrojo al verte y se enojo cuando Meiko te beso la mejilla.

Mikuo se toco su mejilla y sonrió un poco.

Mikuo: Aun me recuerda.

Luka sonrió y se apoyo en Gakupo a lo cual surgió un leve sonrojo en Gakupo.

Mikuo: Gracias Luka, le diré lo que siento a Rin

Mikuo corrió y subió las escaleras en busca de Rin.

Kaito: Vaya, ah madurado después de todo.

Luka: Tienes razón, pero fue muy maduro a raíz de la pérdida de sus padres.

Gakupo: Si es fuerte, ahora, volvamos y dejemos a esos dos solos.

Len volvía y fue tomado por ambos brazos por Kaito y Gakupo.

Sera mejor que no subas en este momento. Dijeron ambos mientras llevaban a Len a la sala.

Mikuo golpeo la habitación de Rin

Mikuo: Rin soy yo, tengo….tengo algo que decirte

Rin al oír la vos de Mikuo corrió a abrir la puerta, al abrirla resbalo y cayó sobre él.

Mikuo ya hacía en el suelo y Rin sobre él, ambos estaban sonrojado y se miraban a los ojos, no pensaban, no sabían que sucedía, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor, sin dudarlo, ambos, entrelazaron sus dedos, cerraron los dedos y el beso surgió entre ellos dos.

La noche caía y todos en decidieron ir a dormir. Len fue a ver a su hermana pero esta no abría la puerta.

Tal vez esta dormida, se dirigió a su habitación y se durmió.

Mikuo estaba abrazando a Rin.

Rin se sentía feliz ante lo que había pasado.

Mikuo susurro al oído de Rin y le dijo: te quiero.

Rin se sonrojo y apego su cara al pecho de Mikuo y le dijo: Yo también te quiero.

Ambos durmieron en la misma habitación esta noche.

Al día siguiente Len pregunto a los demás.

Len: ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana?

Luki y Meiko apuntaron con un dedo hacia las gradas no podían dar crédito a lo que miraban, Mikuo y Rin bajaban tomados de la mano,

Len los miro con escepticismo.

Luka, Gakupo, Kaito y Miku que sonreían al verlos juntos.

Meiko sacudió un poco la cabeza y luego dijo: Bueno, es hora de arreglar la casa. Todos asintieron y fueron a arreglar la casa. Mikuo y Rin fueron a limpiar el patio.

Luka subió a limpiar las habitaciones, al terminar, miro por la ventana y vio a los dos enamorados jugar en el patio.

Luka suspiro y dijo: Me gustaría tener un amor como el de Mikuo y Rin.

Capitulo 2: El Primer paso

Mientras los demás vocaloids estaban en sus quehaceres diarios

Luka parecía estar distraída, solo miraba por una ventana y suspiraba mucho

Luka: Me gustaría tener un amor como el de Mikuo y Rin

Mientras veía a los enamorados jugar entre ellos, pero algo le llamaba mucho la atención, miraba con atención todo lo que ellos dos hacían y sonreía por muy poco. Decidió ir a caminar sola

Meiko: Luka, a donde vas, espera, te acompaño

Luka la miro y forzó una risa en medio de su nerviosismo al ver que Meiko la acompañaría.

Está bien. Dijo Luka mientras se ponía su abrigo, ambas caminaban en dirección a un parque, Luka dejo escapar un ligero suspiro al cual Meiko no pudo contener su curiosidad y le pregunto:

Meiko: ¿Porque ese suspiro tan cariñoso? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de alguien Luka?

Luka con un leve sonrojo al ver que alguien se dio cuenta de su estado desvió el rostro y respondió: No, suspire porque...

Antes de terminar Miku y Rin aparecieron delante de ellas dos regresando de sus compras.

Miku: he?! Luka está enamorada?

Rin: de quien? cuando? porque? a qué momento sucedió?

Miku tapo la boca de rin y sonrió un poco para luego preguntarle algo más.

Miku: Acaso es Gakupo?

Luka la miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a los cual Rin sonrió

Rin: Ya era tiempo, ustedes dos siempre han estado juntos

Luka las miro y les dijo

Luka: Podemos hablar en el parque?, siento muchas miradas alrededor nuestro

Mientras todas las chicas se reunieron en el parque; en la casa vocaloid una pequeña riña surgió entre Mikuo y Luki, Kaito y Len intentaba detener a Mikuo para que no golpeara a Luki

Mikuo: eres un innombrable, infeliz avaricioso TE DEJARE LA CARA HECHA PICADILLO!

Kaito y Len: Mikuo no es para tanto solo fue una broma que Luki hiso

Detrás de una mesa estaba Luki

Luki: No dije enserio lo de Rin, solo bromeaba. Decía Luki mientras veía que su aparente final se acercaba.

Kaito dejo que Len sostuviera a Mikuo y se puso en medio de la discusión

Kaito: vamos muchachos, no se peleen, se que el amor es algo bello, por eso, deben dejar de lado sus peleas

Len: lo dice el que no sabe si estar con Miku oh con Meiko

Mikuo: tienes razón

A Kaito le broto una vena en la frente al escuchar el comentario hecho,

Luki: Pero si tu siempre te pones nervioso cuando Miku oh cuando Meiko están cerca de ti, además, optaste por los helados solo para tratar de evitar hablarles cuando están cerca de ti.

Es la verdad Kaito, deberías elegir bien. Dijo una vos que venía del pasillo, era Gakupo que llegaba de recoger a su hermana de la escuela

Gakuko: buenas noches, porque están peleando

Mikuo le dedico una mirada vaga ah Gakuko y le dijo: No quisieras enterarte

Kaiko, hermana, por favor, puedes llevar a Gakuko a dar un paseo. Dijo Kaito mientras su vista se clavaba ferozmente en Gakupo

Kaiko: hermano, no es justo, quería ver cómo te reclaman por tu indecisión

Todos los presentes rieron al oír las palabras que Kaiko dirigía a su hermano.

Kaiko: regresaremos cuando ya hayan terminado. Tomo a Gakuko de la mano y se la llevo

Kaito: No estás en posición de decir eso sabes Gakupo, tambien tienes mi mismo problema cuando Luka esta cerca de ti.

Gakupo se leve sonrojo y lo miro enojado: No es verdad, nunca lo fue

Mikuo aprovecho la confucion y fue a ahorcar a Luki, literalmente claro.

Luki: YA PARA ME MATARAS

Mikuo: Esa es la idea. Lo dijo con una vos casi de ultratumba

Len los miraba y solo atino a decir: Ustedes al menos tienen de quien enamorarse

Luki lo miro y le dijo: es porque eres un enano

Len volteo a verlo con una mirada mortífera y le dijo a Mikuo: como lo matamos

Luki trago saliva y decidió correr, salió por la puerta como un gato asustado

Len y Mikuo salieron detrás del persiguiéndolo

NO HUYAS COVARDE. Gritaron ambos al tiempo que recogían unos palos para golpearlo una vez que lo atraparan

Gakupo y Kaito que eran los mayores a ellos, corrieron detrás de ellos para evitar que Luki fuera golpeado

Kaito: deberíamos dejar que lo golpeen, al menos asi se le pasaría lo bromista

Gakupo se adelanto un poco y corrió

Kaito se detuvo y soltó una carcajada fuerte

Gakupo volteo a verlo y dijo: que te sucede

En tu espalda. Decía Kaito mientras reía más

Gakupo tomo el papel de su espalda y se enfureció y dijo

Gakupo: Kaito concuerdo contigo, que golpeen a Luki y se le quite lo bromista, pero, debo pedirte un consejo.

Kaito lo miro confuso y ambos regresaron a su hogar

Mientras todo esto acontecía en la casa vocaloid

Las chicas aun estaban en el parque, todas miraba a Luka con intriga

Luka: no me miren haci, todas se deben haber enamorado de alguien, Rin, como fue que Mikuo y tu, emmm….

Rin la miro tiernamente y respondió: Fue Mikuo el que dio el primer paso

Miku con una mirada asustada y con gotitas de sudor le dijo:

M-mi hermano, dio el primer paso, pero si es casi un pervertido

Rin se tapo la boca y rio un poco: No es pervertido, solo se expresa de diferente manera.

Rin se sonrojo al recordar: Mikuo me coqueteaba mucho y, cuando caí sobre él cuando resbale, ambos nos sonrojamos, después, solo entrelazamos nuestros dedos y, el beso surgió.

Miku la miraba con incredulidad y en su mente decía: Mikuo no es de esos, es un pervertido

Meiko puso sus manos en sus mejillas y decía: que lindo, es muy tierno, he?, que hace Luki corriendo

Todas miraron a Luki correr mientras era perseguido por Mikuo y Len

Luka con una cara de nerviosismo dijo: De seguro se porto bromista con ellos dos

Rin sonreía con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza: Mikuo y Len persiguiéndolo, solo Luki logra que esos dos se pongan de acuerdo

Luka miro a Rin y le pregunto, porque lo dices Rin?

Rin: cuando cumplí años Mikuo vino y quería llevarme a ver un zoológico, pero Len decía que me quería llevar a nadar, entonces Mikuo me abrazo por la cintura y dijo que como era mi novio, tenia mas derecho de llevarme a dar un paseo.

Miku sin poder creer como Rin se expresaba de su hermano le pregunto

Miku: tanto mi hermano cambio por ti?

Rin sonrió y le dijo: SIP. Rin se percato que Mikuo se acercaba donde ellas estaba y corrió y lo abrazo, las demás chicas veían como ambos enamorados se tomaban de la mano y se iban de regreso a casa, Miku miro a Luka y le dijo:

Miku: No necesariamente el chico tiene que dar el primer paso, si tu das el primer paso, el también lo hará. Mientras tomaba las fundas de las compras y se unía a Rin y Mikuo (lo sé mal tercio hiso Miku)

Luka dio un suspiro y dijo: dar el primer pasó, lo intentare

Meiko solo miraba como Luki era perseguido solo por Len y dijo: Luki no es mala opción

Luka la miro con cara atónita ante lo que Meiko decía

Luka: Emmm, Meiko, no te recomiendo a Luki, es muy bromista en todo sentido

Meiko la miro y le dijo: Si el pervertido de Mikuo cambio solo por Rin, tal vez Luki cambie por mi

Ambas se levantaron y se unieron al grupo de Miku, Rin Y Mikuo, Mikuo tomo a rin y la subió en sus hombros todo el trayecto hasta llegar a casa.

Una vez que llegaron Luka miro a Gakupo de reojo, Gakupo se percato y se acerco a ella.

Gakupo: Luka tienes un momento, quiero decirte algo.

Gakupo tomo de la mano a Luka y salió al patio, Meiko vio que Luki regresaba con un golpe en la cabeza, al entrar Luki a casa Mikuo lo recibió con gran patazo en el rostro.

Mikuo: no creo que vuelvas a hacer bromas sobre Rin verdad?

Rin al oír eso se enojo y abrazo a Mikuo, le saco la Lengua a Luki y ambos se fueron a ver televisión

Meiko abrazo a Luki por detrás a lo cual Luki se sonrojo y le dijo:

Luki: quieres salir a tomar un helado

Meiko lo miro y asintió, lo tomo de la mano y ambos se fueron de la casa. Kaiko y Gakuko llegaban a casa a lo cual Kaiko se unió a Meiko y llevo a Gakuko por un helado también.

Miku y Kaito miraban a escondidas como Gakupo y Luka hablaban

Gakupo: Luka yo…

Luka lo miraba algo confusa y a la vez nerviosa

Gakupo: Dejare que mis acciones hablen por mi

Tomo a Luka de la mano y le dio un beso, Luka al ver la acción, se sonrojo y continúo el beso, ambos se miraron sonrojados y dijeron: Te quiero

Kaito sonreía al ver que su amigo había logrado decir sus sentimientos hacia Luka

Miku por su parte aun no entendía mucho eso y sujeto de la mano a Kaito y le dijo

Miku: Podríamos salir un día solos los dos

Kaito la miro y le respondió: y a donde quisieras ir

Miku sonrió y le dijo: donde tú me lleves está bien

Kaito sonreía y en su mente pensaba: ya es momento de que de yo también mi primer pasó.

Capitulo 3: La nueva integrante

Después de que Gakupo y Luka aclararon sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, todo transcurría de forma normal, excepto para Luki, que no se quitaba de la cabeza a quien debía molestar.

Luki: Si molesto a Mikuo recibiré un patazo en la cara como la última vez, si molesto a alguien más seria como sentenciarme a muerte.

Mikuo y Rin pasaron por el lugar a lo cual Mikuo de dio una leve palmada en el hombro.

Mikuo: No crees que al menos debes relajarte de tus bromas.

Luki: Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes novia y no te aburres.

Rin: entonces si tuvieras una novia estarías menos aburrido?

A Luki le brillaron los ojos al oír las palabras de rin y le pregunto:

Luki: Conoces a alguna chica que quiera ser mi novia

Mikuo solo contenía la risa al imaginarse lo que la pobre chica tendría que sufrir.

Rin miro de reojo a Mikuo y rio un poco, pero Luki aun estaba aburrido y decidió salir a caminar.

Mikuo miro de reojo a Rin para ver que hacía, pero Rin estaba distraída abriendo una paleta.

Mikuo: que es lo que haces?

Rin: emmm no nada, solo con la paleta

Mikuo: no se vale yo también quiero paleta

Rin se levanto y corrió hacia el pasillo

Rin: Solo si logras atraparme!

Mikuo se levanto y corrió tras Rin. Al escuchar tal alboroto Miku y Kaiko se levantaron, como de costumbre encontraron a Kaito comiéndose el helado que recién habían comprado

Kaiko tomo un sartén en mano y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Kaiko: Onii-sama ese helado es de todos no solo tuyo

Kaito estaba en el suelo y Miku se sentó enzima del

Miku: si sigues inconsciente tendré que besarte

Kaito al oír las palabras dichas por Miku reacciono y corrió

Kaiko: Miku-chan no juegues haci con mi onii-sama

Miku: de verdad quería besarlo

Ambas chicas se miraron y rieron. Mientras todo esto acontecía en casa, Luki caminada hacia el parque recordando lo que hacía en él cuando era un niño.

Luki: Mikuo consiguió quedarse son Rin, pero yo en cambio no tengo a nadie

Luki se miraba algo triste y se sentó en un columpio, mientras se mecía una chica de cabello largo y blanco se sentó en el otro columpio, tenía una expresión triste, Luki la miro

Luki: Hola

Chica: H…hola

Luki: Puedo saber tu nombre? Para poder hacer más amena la charla. La chica se detuve en su columpio y le respondió.

Soy Haku

Luki la miro y se dio cuenta que tenía una maleta a su lado.

Luki: que sucede Haku?

Haku lo miro tristemente y le dijo: No tengo donde ir

Luki se levanto y tomo de la mano a Haku y tomo su maleta.

Luki: ven conmigo, te llevare a un lugar donde podrás vivir, además, hay muchas habitaciones de sobra

Haku miraba a Luki y apretó un poco su mano, no sabía cómo agradecerle, solo seguía a Luki hacia su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto en casa, todo estaba listo, pero la novedad fue que Kaito había desempolvado su viejo juego de dardos, y lo coloco en la pared de la sala, Gakupo, Mikuo y Len reían al ver cuántos agujeros había hecho Kaito en la pared al intentar atinarle al blanco.

Kaito: no es tan fácil saben haci que no se rían

Gakupo: no es fácil dices? Es tan simple que hasta un bebe le puede dar

Mikuo: Recuerdo que en Criptón teníamos un juego haci, con la ligera diferencia que teníamos que disparar balines al blanco

Len: todos ustedes se divierten de formas raras

Kaito tomo el primer dardo y lo lanzo haciendo otro agujero en la pared. Todos rieron al verlo, Luka, Meiko, Rin, Miku y Kaiko veían como los chicos se divertían y les hacían barras.

Gakupo: Te enseñare a lanzar un dardo. Gakupo lanzo el dardo dando ligeramente en el centro del blanco.

Gakupo: Intenten superar eso

Len se levanto y tomo otro dardo y le respondió: Yo te superare. Todos rieron al ver que el dardo de Len hacia dado cerca del dardo de Kaito. Miku en forma de broma había hecho un cartel con los puntajes del lanzamiento de dardos

Mikuo: Creo que es mi turno.

Rin y Miku: tú puedes Mikuo

Mikuo miraba el dardo con un ojo cerrado y saco la lengua hacia un lado para poder tener un poco mas de precisión.

Len: Acaso le vas a cantar una canción al dardo?

Mikuo hizo su brazo hacia atrás y lanzo el dardo asestándole justo al lado del dardo de Gakupo.

Gakupo: Nada mal chico.

Mikuo: Te eh dicho que en Criptón teníamos un juego similar, no es tan difícil después de todo.

Mientras todo reían se escucho el abrir de la puerta principal. Luka y Meiko asomaron la cabeza para ver quién era. Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Luki traía una chica a casa, Mikuo, Kaito, Len y Gakupo contenían la risa.

Mikuo: L-Luki c-como te va. Decía Mikuo mientras contenía la risa

Len: Si qué tal te trata la vida

Gakupo y Kaito cayeron de espaldas y reían a todo pulmón

Luki: que les causa tanta gracia.

Kaito: Es que tu, con una chica. Reía

Gakupo se limpio una lagrima que le salió de la risa y le dijo: Ya era tiempo que te estrenaras, Hombre Virgen

Mikuo y Len rieron altamente al escuchar el comentario de Gakupo.

Una vez que todas las risas y el alboroto termino fueron a la sala y todos se sentaron, entonces Luki se levanto y les dijo.

Luki: Ella es Haku y no tiene donde quedarse, por lo tanto sean corteses con ella

Mikuo: el Cortez deberías serlo tú. Kaito, Gakupo y Len contenían la risa al ver al bromista tomando una posición seria.

Haku: Mi nombre es Haku Yowane y es un gusto para mí que me reciban en este hogar.

Miku y Rin se levantaron, Miku abrazo a Haku y Rin tomo su maleta.

Miku: Acaso Luki te hiso algo malo?

Rin: Si te hiso algo malo dilo que aquí lo castigamos.

Haku miro a Luki y se sonrojo, miro a todos y les dijo.

Haku: No me hiso nada malo, solo que, me agrada mucho.

Luki: ven te enseñare tu habitación. Tomo a Haku de la mano y se la llevo.

Todos miraron atónitos lo que había sucedido.

Luki: aquí es, esta a lado de mi habitación, si necesitas algo dímelo

Haku: G…gracias Luki. Haku le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luki a lo cual Luki se sonrojo.

Haku: gracias. Entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta

Luki sonrió y dijo: Acaso esto fue un sueño.

Mikuo: No lo es, solo que ahora te toca ser más serio y responsable, creo que es un llamado de atención.

Luki: me has estado espiando?

Mikuo: no solo yo te espié. Mientras apuntaba a donde los demás estaban.

Luki con una gota de sudor en su cabeza les dijo: Que hacen hay todos ustedes?

Luka: viendo como mi hermanito se convierte en un hombre.

Gakupo soltó una carcajada al oír eso. Mikuo se tapaba la boca para contener la risa. Len y Kaito brincaban de la risa.

Rin: Que de malo le ven en que Luka haya dicho que su hermano se convierte en un hombre.

Mikuo: cosas de chicos amor.

Todo se retiró a dormir. Todos se retiraron a dormir excepto Luki, que no creía que se había enamorado de Haku y ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Capitulo 4: El primer año nuevo de Mikuo

Paso mucho tiempo desde que Haku, la nueva integrante de la familia había llegado, todos estaban más que alegres por un nuevo año que llegaba, pero, Rin miraba con preocupación a Mikuo, ya que cada que lo veía el rostro de su amado solo demostraba tristeza y una mirada perdida.

Cuando Mikuo salió de la casa a comprar los víveres Rin corrió donde Miku y le pregunto

Rin: porque tu hermano es muy triste en estas fechas

Miku intento cambiar el tema pero al ver la insistencia de la pequeña Rin accedió a contarle

Miku: mi hermano sufrió mucho cuando era un pequeño, nuestros padres solo me querían a mí, y toda nuestra familia decía que yo era la que tendría un futuro exitoso, a Mikuo, le toco todo el rechazo y odio, nadie lo quería, incluso nuestro padre lo golpeo una vez siendo un pequeño y le dijo que el solo vino al mundo por error.

Rin horrorizada al escuchar el relato se tapo la boca con sus manos y sollozaba

Rin: eso le dijeron…a Mikuo….

Miku asintió en silencio mientras continuo con su relato, paso una media hora a lo cual Haku apareció.

Haku: lo siento, sin querer escuche el relato, no puedo creer que hayan sido de tal modo con Mikuo, no merecía que lo trataran de tal modo

Miku: cuando tuvo 7 años el tomo su mochila y guardo algo de ropa, recuerdo que me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que no regresaría. Miku se tallo un ojo y siguió

Miku: cuando llegaron a casa mis padres se alegraron de ver que el ya no estaba, fue cuando supe que mi hermano era valioso para mi

Rin: entonces fue por eso que te enojaste conmigo cuando supiste lo de Mikuo y yo?

Miku asintió, y dijo: no quiero que mi hermanito sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido

Haku quien quedo en silencio por el relato le pregunto a Miku

Haku: pero, porque siempre tan triste por estas festividades

Miku: cuando era navidad, a Mikuo le daban las cosas rotas oh remendadas y le decían que sin querer se habían roto, cuando ellos lo hacían de adrede.

Luka y Gakupo llegaron a casa y las chicas se dedicaron a charlar sobre otro tema, pero la pequeña Rin, aun sentía tristeza, por la noche se quedo esperanzo a Mikuo hasta que llego.

Mikuo: te….has desvelado por mi?

Rin: es porque, te extrañaba. La pequeña esbozo una sonrisa mientras que Mikuo se mordía un labio conteniendo sus lágrimas

Mikuo: ya es tarde, debes ir a dormir

Rin: me dejarías dormir a tu lado?

Mikuo se quedo en silencio un rato y colocando un pie en las escaleras asintió ocultando su rostro entre las sombras y tomo la mano de Rin, ambos pasaron la noche en la misma habitación.

Al dia siguiente, todos estaba sentados en la mesa listos para el desayuno, Meiko y Luka sirvieron el desayuno y Kaito con gran animo se sentó a lado de Mikuo, a lo cual rin casi lo ahorca.

Kaito: es un gran dia el de hoy. Lo dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Mikuo.

Kaito: que me dices, no crees que tengo razón?

Mikuo le respondió tajantemente: si tú lo dices.

Kaito no paraba de reír, y seguía molestando a Mikuo a lo cual Miku, Rin y Haku se preocuparon.

Kaito: esto es genial, pasaremos el año todos juntos, será como pasarlo entre padre eh hijo. Dijo Kaito cuando abrazo a Mikuo, pero en ese momento Mikuo agacho la cabeza y levantándose bruscamente de la mesa se retiro saliendo por la puerta delantera.

Kaito: y…que le sucede

Miku suspiro y dijo: Mikuo no fue muy…apreciado por nuestros padres Kaito.

Fue cuando la atención de todos los vocaloid se puso en Miku, quien conto el relato de nuevo

Meiko agachando la mirada dijo: entonces, es por eso que..Actúa como un adulto, a pesar de la corta edad que tiene

Luka tapándose la cara dijo: pobre, no pensé que él hubiera pasado por tal dolor.

Kaito y Gakupo se miraban seriamente y solo suspiraban.

Gakupo: Mikuo fu muy valiente al irse del hogar a tan corta edad

Kaito: debo ir a disculparme con el

Gakupo detuvo a Kaito y le dijo: por ahora, solo lograrías empeorar las cosas, dejemos que esto se tranquilice por su cuenta.

Kaito asintió en silencio todo en la casa tuvo un aura de pena y tristeza

Kaiko: no lograremos nada si ponemos todos una cara de pena, el pasado mes pasado, solo nos toca darle a Mikuo un nuevo recuerdo por el cual pueda sentirse en familia.

Todos estaban de acuerdo pero Rin, aun estaba preocupada, el tiempo pasó rápido y Rin volvió a esperar a Mikuo, pero no llego.

Al dia siguiente Rin se despertó temprano, había descansado apenas unas escazas 4 horas esperando el regreso de su amado, bajo por las escaleras y vio a Mikuo sentado solo, con la cabeza gacha y abrazando sus piernas, Rin se acerco con suavidad y se sentó a su lado cobijándolo.

Rin: Mikuo, te….

Mikuo, no te preocupes, solo es, algo que va y viene, ya pasara

Rin no creía en lo que Mikuo dijo pero decidió guardar silencio, el tiempo pasaba y los demás vocaloid se preparaban para recibir el nuevo año, todos y cada uno hicieron algunos monigotes para poder quemarlos , algunos se mofaban de los otros con sus replicas en un monigote de sus convivientes.

Pero Mikuo decidió desaparecer todo el dia, se encerró en su habitación y no salió.

Todos estaban listos para recibir el nuevo año

Pero Rin sentía mucha lástima por su amado, la hora 0 se acercaba y todos decidieron colocar los monigotes en la calle, miraban a sus vecinos colocar música, bailar, hacer bromas y pasarla bien, no faltaron también las locas viudas, a lo cual Kaito se asusto cuando vio a Len con falda bailando para ganar algo de dinero, pero después los dos hicieron lo mismo, la peor parte la llevo Gakupo cuando se vio forzado por Luka a realizar lo mismo.

Después todos quedaron en silencio esperando a que la hora 0 llegara, Rin había decidió ir a la habitación de Mikuo y cuando todos hicieran ruido abriría la puerta de la habitación de Mikuo, cuando toco el picaporte de la puerta este cedió un poco y Rin logro divisar la figura de Mikuo el cual mirada desde la ventana todo lo que ocurría, miro con atención y vio que haba hecho un pequeño monigote de el mismo, el cual cavia perfectamente en la palma de su mano, Rin, con un pequeño monigote de ella en manos entro delicadamente en su habitación y abrazo a Mikuo por detrás.

Rin: te atrape. Lo decía mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Mikuo se quedo estático, de una sola pieza al ver que Rin lo abrazaba, desviando la mirada Mikuo dijo

Mikuo: yo….

Rin: no hace falta decirlo, ya sé porque estas así, pero, ya no estás solo, yo estoy a tu lado. Dijo mientras se colocaba en frente de Mikuo.

Mikuo agacho su mirada y se dejo caer de rodillas delante de Rin, y colocando sus manos en la camisa de su amada se aferro con fuerza, apego su frente s u vientre y comenzó a llorar. Rin no supo qué hacer, vio a Mikuo llorar, tal vez, era la primera y única chica que veía eso de Mikuo.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía Rin pensaba y recordaba las veces en las cuales Mikuo se veía con una sonrisa y jamás mostraba debilidad. Rin, abrazando la cabeza de Mikuo acaricio su cabello y le susurraba: ya paso, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, porque yo me quedare a tu lado.

Mientras esta escena se suscitaba los demás vocaloid miraban como Rin había logrado entrar a la habitación de Mikuo.

Luka: alguien ya se adelanto a darle un buen recuerdo de un nuevo año a Mikuo, lo decía mientras se abrazaba a Gakupo, el cual con un sonrojo total desvió la mirada.

La hora 0 llego y todos quemaron a sus monigotes, Mikuo puso un pequeño plato de cobre en el cual el y Rin quemaron a sus pequeños monigotes, un pequeño monigote de Mikuo se consumía junto a un pequeño monigote de Rin, ambos monigotes abrazados, mientras los monigotes se consumían por las llamas, Rin tomo la mano de Mikuo y parándose de puntitas beso los labios de su amado y le susurro: Feliz año nuevo.

Mikuo demostró una sonrisa la cual Rin nunca había visto, era una sonrisa de verdad.

Mikuo: feliz año nuevo para ti también Rin. Lo decía mientras ambos se abrazaban y veían a sus monigotes consumarse hasta el final.

Capitulo 5: El adiós a todos

Después de la celebración, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero algo no andaba bien en el hogar, Mikuo, se mostraba más triste que de costumbre, pero no lo daba a notar, había optado por callarse y sentarse en medio del estanque que la casa tenia, los demás continuaban con su rutina, entonces Haku, se acercó a Mikuo, y acariciando su cabeza le pregunto

Haku: Mikuo, has estado muy callado, si te sientes mal me lo puedes decir

Mikuo no contesto y decidió abrazarse a sí mismo mirando las ondas que se creaban en el estanque por la caída de las hojas en él, Haku no se movió de su lado, a lo que Mikuo dijo.

Mikuo: Luki debe estar buscándote, ve con él, no te preocupes por mí.

Haku asintió en silencio, y se retiró del lugar, Meiko observaba todo desde la ventana pero no le dio mayor importancia, caída la noche, Mikuo se encontraba mirando la tv, luego, alguien abrió la puerta y entro, era rin, que tallándose un ojo se sentó a su lado y empezó a charlar con él.

Rin: sabes, eh pensado mucho en todo lo que hemos pasado, y sobre todo lo que hemos hecho. Rin continúo su charla pero Mikuo solo prestaba atención a ciertas frases que decía, se sentía absorto y no creía estar al lado de nadie, pero su amor por Rin lo impedía y solo quería pasar a su lado. Al día siguiente, cuando todos salieron de la casa Mikuo se quedó a cuidar el hogar, Miku, que veía a su hermano quedarse, insistió en quedarse también, mientras los demás se iban, los hermanos Hatsune se habían quedado en casa, Miku aprovechando al estar solo, le pregunto a su hermano.

Miku: porque no te muestras tan alegre como antes?

Mikuo: nunca eh sido feliz, lo sabes.

Miku: pareces más deprimido que antes, que te sucedió hermanito

Mikuo agacho la cabeza y quedo en silencio y le dijo a Miku que salieran a comer un helado.

En el camino hacia la heladería Mikuo no dijo ni una sola palabra, Miku preocupada por su hermano lo seguía hasta que vio que Mikuo se detuvo y empezó a temblar, Miku no supo que le pasaba, hasta que vio por su propia cuenta, sus ojos no la engañaban, era Rin, que junto a otro chico reía y lo miraba atentamente, Mikuo retrocedió sin dar crédito a lo que veía, Miku abrazo a su hermano y tomándolo del brazo quiso moverlo pero fue tarde, ambos miraban como Rin y el chico se daban un beso.

Mikuo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, recordó la conversación de la noche anterior con Rin, y luego agacho la cabeza, Miku abrazo a su hermano y empujando poco a poco lo alejo del lugar. Ambos regresaron a casa y Mikuo se encerró en su habitación, cuando los demás llegaron, Miku trato de manera indiferente a Rin, los demás no sabían que sucedía, Kaito fue a ver a Mikuo ya que había quedado en ir a jugar básquet, pero para su sorpresa vio las cosas de Rin fuera de su habitación, cuando Rin subió, vio sus cosas en la puerta, algo confundida las tomo y entro a su habitación, después fue a la habitación de Mikuo.

Rin: hola, ya llegue mi vida.

Mikuo hizo como si no escuchara nada, y se colocó los audífonos en las orejas, y se recostó sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Rin, quien no sabía que sucedía aun.

A la hora de la cena, cuando Rin bajo se sentó a lado de Mikuo como usualmente lo hacía, pero Mikuo tomo su plato y se retiró a comer a su habitación.

Gakupo: que ha pasado entre ustedes dos

Rin: no lo sé, pero ha estado e ese modo tiempo atrás

Haku que había observado lo que rin había hecho se quedaba callada con indignación, Miku veía a rin con furia,

Meiko: pero porque esta hostilidad en la mesa

Rin: no lose: Miku: nunca sabe nada,

Haku: tiene razón.

Kaito: dejen de pelear entre ustedes.

Una discusión se armó en la mesa a lo cual Len salió a la defensa de Rin, fue cuando Miku estallo de ira y le grito.

Miku: TODO ESTO LO CAUSASTE TU, CUANDO BESASTE A ESE OTRO CHICO

Todos quedaron en silencio y Rin no supo que decir.

Haku: Mikuo te observo, y no sabía porque tú te comportabas casi distante con él, cuando lo vi triste en medio de ese lugar, vi cómo se controlaba por no explotar, no quería hacerme ideas malas de ti pero, solo usaste a Mikuo como tu juguete.

Rin estuvo contra la pared y los demás vocaloid la defendieron diciendo que era aún joven y que hay veces que sucede eso.

Luka se acercó a Rin y le dio una bofetada y con lágrimas en los ojos de indignación le dijo

Luka: tienes idea de cómo Mikuo lucho por ti, todo lo que sufrió, diciendo que nadie lo podía querer, y tú haces que esas palabras se hagan realidad.

Rin, tocándose la mejilla empezó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas.

Rin: pero, que eh hecho…

Luki: seré tonto, pero hasta yo sé que no quiero a Mikuo como enemigo, es una gran persona, con su permiso, no tengo apetito.

Luki, Luka y Haku se levantaron de la mesa, Miku se levantó y saliendo del lugar azoto la puerta de forma brusca.

Gakupo: no te preocupes, no es tu culpa

Kaito: nadie tiene la culpa

Len: no te preocupes hermanita, no sucederá nada malo.

El día transcurrió pero Rin empezó a pensar sobre lo que había hecho, todos ignoraban lo que había sucedió y decidieron continuar con los labores.

A la noche, cuando todos dormían, unos leves pasos, se escuchaban, era Mikuo, que junto a una maleta. Salía del lugar, bajando las gradas, fue hacia la puerta.

Rin: te iras…?

Mikuo volteo un poco la mirada y la miro de reojo, con una expresión la cual asusto a Rin.

Miku apareció saliendo de la cocina y miro a ambos, entre Mikuo y Rin, se notaba la hostilidad, decidió mirar en silencio.

Mikuo: eso no te incumbe

Rin: si me incumbe, somos los dos, no es verdad

Mikuo dejó caer la maleta y tomándola del brazo de forma brusca la miro con gran furia.

Mikuo: no tienes más derecho a decir eso, te vi, tú y ese chico, ese beso entre ustedes, crees que porque soy callado no expreso lo que sentía por ti?

Rin con ojos absortos dijo: sentías….

Mikuo: si, sentía. Soltándola tomo la maleta y la cargo al hombro y empezó a salir por la puerta, Rin corrió y lo abrazo por detrás y empezó a llorar.

Mikuo: y porque lloras, es lo que querías verdad, se te cumplió, ya no estaré a tu lado. Lo decía con un tono serio y decidido.

Rin: perdón, perdón, pero no me dejes

Mikuo: no te creo.

Rin se quedó en silencio y llorando escuchaba las palabras de Mikuo.

Mikuo: me usaste a tu conveniencia, no te importo nada, ahora eres libre de estar con quien quieras.

Mikuo se solto del abrazo de Rin y saliendo por la puerta le dijo:

Mikuo: no me duele de ti, me duele de Miku y Luka, porque ambas, son mi verdadera familia.

Mikuo salió de la casa y cerrando la puerta se alejó.

Rin cayó al suelo y lloro, Miku indignada la abofeteo y le dijo

Miku: eres tonta verdad, mira lo que le has hecho, sabes que espere siempre que mi hermano regresara, ser una familia de nuevo, y tú lo has echado todo a perder.

Al día siguiente todos miraban el cuarto de Mikuo vacío, sin nada, solo quedaba el armario la cama y el escritorio.

Miku lloraba abrazada a Luka sin consuelo, Luka, solo acariciaba el cabello de Miku intentándola consolar. Era un día totalmente doloroso para la familia, Mikuo, quien les había brindado pocas alegrías las cuales eran entre todos se había ido. Era el adiós de Mikuo, hacia todos.

Capitulo 6: Secretos guardados

Tras la partida de Mikuo de la casa vocaloid, las tenciones eran argüidas, habían pasado 3 años en los cuales no se supo noticia de Mikuo, pero no pasaba un día en el cual Miku no se preocupara por su hermano, estando ella sola Luka tomo cuidado de ella, se habían vuelto muy cercanas desde aquel suceso en la casa. Un día sin que Miku se diera cuenta, Luka entro en la habitación de Mikuo, el lugar quedo tan vacío y polvoriento que alguien debía limpiarlo de vez en cuando y a Luka no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, cuando comenzó a limpiar la habitación, noto que uno de los tablones del suelo estaba mal encajado, su curiosidad le gano y movió la tabla y para su asombro encontró un pequeño cuaderno, intrigada lo saco, en esfuerzo por limpiar con cuidado el cuaderno el broche que protegía la pasta del cuaderno se rompió, se divisaban unas pequeñas letras que decía: DIARIO PERSONAL.

Luka: debe ser de Mikuo. Su expresión se tornó nostálgica ya que ellos dos habían sido buenos amigos desde su infancia. Antes de leerlo lo guardo y siguió la limpieza a o cual Miku llego y se sentó en la cama de su hermano con una mirada aun triste.

Miku: hoy vi a dos hermanos jugar en el parque….

Luka volteo y se dirigió donde Miku y le acaricio su cabeza.

Luka: comprendo Miku. Saco de su bolsillo el diario de Mikuo y se lo mostro.

Miku: ¡el diario de mi hermano! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Luka solo apunto con su dedo hacia la tabla que estaba floja.

Luka: cuando limpiaba vi ese lugar y me intrigo, lo limpie y encontré su diario.

Miku tomo el diario entre sus manos y lo ojeo un poco, luego miro a Luka y le dijo: ¿Quieres saber más de Mikuo, por qué siempre fue frio y reprimido con los demás?

Luka con una cara de asombro asintió y termino de limpiar la habitación, después decidió tomar una ducha, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo los pensamientos no dejaba de ir y venir en su cabeza.

Por qué fue frio y reprimido….pero él nunca fue así conmigo…no desde ese momento. Pensaba Luka mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba el cuerpo. Al ir a su habitación se topó con Rin quien había llevado a su nuevo novio a casa, Luka solo la miro de reojo con una expresión de desagrado y pensó: Después de lo que hizo a Mikuo y no solo a él, a Luki se atreve a traer a ese idiota a este lugar.

Al entrar a su habitación tomo unas ropas algo ligeras y se vistió, fue donde se encontraba Miku quien la esperaba en la puerta de la casa con el diario en mano.

Miku se aferraba con fuerza a ese diario lo cual hizo que el instinto maternal de Luka aflorara.

Bien, ya estoy aquí. Dijo Luka con una sonrisa intentando animar a Miku quien hizo el mismo gesto. Ambas entraron en la habitación de Miku y cerraron la puerta.

¿E…estas segura que debemos leer sus pensamientos? No me parece algo ortodocso de nuestra parte.

Miku asintino y abrió el diario, las primeras hojas eran nos dibujos de unas cuantas nubes y un árbol, debajo del dibujo estaba una frase que decía: Solo cuando creas en ti, lograras todo lo que quieras y muy lejos llegaras.

Miku sonrio un poco y al pasar la hoja y vio una foto de ella con su hermano y abajo ponía. Hoy ha nacido mi hermana, temo por ella, nuestros padres no son lo que los demás creen, no sé qué futuro le espera pero intentare protegerla.

Luka miro a Miku que dejaba caer unas pocas lágrimas y siguió leyendo, al cabo de 3 horas Luka vio una hoja que le llamo la atención.

ESPERA. Dijo Luka tomando el diario y Miku le dijo: que sucede. Luka la miro y empezó a leer en un tono de voz lo suficiente para que Miku escuchara.

Hoy mi hermana ha cumplido 7 años, sus padres la consienten mucho y la apoyan en todas sus decisiones, no puedo decir que son mis padres, después de lo que me hicieron, aun me duelen las costillas y la hinchazón de mi ojo no ha bajado, se ve tan contenta, esta noche me iré de casa, Miku está a salvo mientras que yo, yo ya no soy parte de esta familia.

Luka cerro el diario y Miku le miraba con lágrimas y le dijo a Luka.

Es por es que Mikuo fue siempre frio y serio. Decía Miku mientas se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Ese día, mi padres lo golpearon de tal forma que se arrastró a su habitación y saco una maletita del armario, yo lo mire y Mikuo me vio tristemente y me dijo que él siempre fue odiado por mis padres, tomo su maletita y me beso la frente diciéndome que no lo siguiera, fue cuando salió por la ventana y desapareció calle abajo. Contaba Miku y abrazando una almohada se hecho a llorar.

Luka agacho la cabeza y dijo:

Luka: Hay algo que debo contarte sobre el pasado de Mikuo y mío, pero él me dijo que si un día yo te llegara a conocer no te lo contara pero, debes saberlo.

Miku levanto la mirada aun llorando y mirándola pregunto: ¿Qué es, dime?

Luka se abrazó a si misma recargando su espalda a la pared.

Luka: yo era una niña consentida, que sus padres le daban todo, cuando ellos murieron y quede huérfana, me sentía sola que pensé que fue un castigo de Dios el haberme quitado a mis padres, cuando miraba por la ventana vi a un chico con tu mismo color de pelo, me asuste porque cayó al suelo todo sangrante, Salí y lo arrastre hasta mi casa. Pesaba mucho y lo cuide hasta que mejoro, cuando recobro el conocimiento retrocedió alejándose de mí y me miraba asustado y sollozante, cuando me acerque y me grito que lo dejara solo, que si su familia lo había odiado que razón oh propósito tenía yo una desconocida para ayudarle.

Luka desvió la mirada y miro el suelo.

Luka: Le conté que mis padres habían muerto y vivía sola desde los 9 años, me miro y me dijo que lamentaba la muerte de mis padres, le dije que no importaba y que podía vivir conmigo, como la habitación de mis padres estaba vacía podría dormir hay.

Miku la miro y le dijo: Es por eso que tú y el son tan buenos amigos.

Luka asintió y continuo contando: un día lo vi en la sala con algo en la mano, después vi que era una foto de una bebe, me senté a su la do y me dijo que era su hermanita, a pesar de que él fue muy tosco con quien yo le presentaba, logre tenerle afecto, y Mikuo aunque no lo demostrara, también me apreciaba, pero…

Miku la miro ha y pregunto: ¿pero?

Luka suspiro y le miro: un día Mikuo casi muere por mi culpa.

Miku se levantó y la miro: ¡porque!

Luka: lleve a un amigo a mi casa y Mikuo desconfió de él y salía hasta que él se fuera, cuando estuvimos solos, ese imbécil me lanzo al suelo y me amarro los brazos a la espalda, me dijo que siempre me había deseado, y que mi cuerpo era su obsesión, desgarro mi falta y mi ropa interior, rompió mi camisa y me dejo solo en sostén, me miraba lujuriosamente y me quito el sostén a la fuerza, intente patearlo pero solo empeore las cosas, me tapo la boca y dijo que me posesionaria como su mujer, cuando quiso violarme una silueta lo tomo del cabello y lo estrello contra la pared, cuando divise quien era, vi a Mikuo iracundo que lo golpeaba descontroladamente, pero ese imbécil saco una navaja y apuñalo a Mikuo en un costado, Mikuo se negó a caer y le pateo en el rostro dejando inconsciente, cuando la policía llego casi apresan a Mikuo, me desataron y corrí a abrazar a Mikuo, les conté lo que paso y revisaron al otro tipo, encontraron la navaja con la cual apuñalo a Mikuo, su herida no fue profunda. Lo curaron y cocieron su herida y después fue cuando decidimos ir a Kriptón para obtener un trabajo y salir de ese lugar para ir un lugar más tranquilo.

Miku se acercó a Luka y el abrazo: Gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermano.

Luka acaricio el cabello de Miku y dijo: Fue tu hermano quien cuido de mí.

Miku sonriendo se separó y dijo: y después de lo ocurrido, tú y mi hermano acaso tuvieron….

Luka le tapó la boca a Miku a la vez que se sonrojaba todo su rostro y le dijo: NUNCA PENSE EN HACER ESO CON EL Y MIKUO TAMPOCO.

Miku rio un poco y le dijo: tú y mi hermano hubieran sido una linda pareja.

Luka negó y dijo: Luki no se lo hubiera permitido, aunque congeniaban bien pero eso no iba a pasar.

Ambas rieron y guardaron el diario de Mikuo en un lugar seguro.

En la última hoja del cuaderno pegaron una foto de Mikuo junto con Miku y Luka. Debajo de la foto habían escrito: PARA UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL, ESPERAMOS TU REGRESO.

Capitulo 7: Un comienzo extraño

Desde los sucesos pasados Mikuo vago un buen rato por lugares extraños, volviéndose casi un trota mundos, camino un buen rato hasta llegar a una casa que el tenía desde que se separó de sus padres.

Al entrar en su casa un peso tremendo le cayó encima, como si un planeta entero lo hubiera aplastado, al rato vio una catana que le apuntaba en medio de los ojos, asustado y consternado grito: ¡QUIENES SON Y QUE HACEN EN MI CASA!

Una risa de una chica se escuchó y vio que alguien se arrodillaba frente a él.

Creo que es un error, es nuestra casa, y por cierto soy Teto.

Mikuo vio que la katana desaparecía de su vista y el peso del universo se desvanecía

Teto, no deberías ser así con él, de seguro ha pasado mucho desde que vivió aquí. Dijo una voz dulce y comprensiva.

La chica ayudo a Mikuo a levantarse y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo al sofá:

Siéntate, perdona las molestias. Dijo la chica y se paró frente a Mikuo quien veía todo asustado.

Me llama Ia, soy perteneciente a la familia Utau.

¿Utau?, dijo Mikuo. Eh escuchado de ustedes, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, como entraron a mi casa.

Ia le miro inflado las mejillas y le dijo: al menos déjame terminar.

Volteo y miro a las otras chicas: Bueno, ella es Teto, quien tiene la katana es Tea y ella es Ritsu.

Mikuo miraba a las 4 chicas y nervioso dijo: ¿y el peso que me cayo encima?

Fui yo. Dijo Ritsu. A pesar de mi edad tengo una fuerza inhumana y un peso de más de un planeta.

Mikuo: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ritsu: tengo 7,

Mikuo quedo pálido y solo pensaba: apenas 7 y con un cuerpo tan desarrollado…

Al cabo de un rato otra chica entro por la puerta y quedo mirando un buen momento a Mikuo, el cual reconoció a la chica y se asustó pensando: oh no, todo menos ella.

¡MIKUO! Grito la chica y se abalanzó sobre el a lo cual Mikuo solo grito.

Teto: Ruko, acaso conoces este tipo

Ruko: si, asistí a clases con él, es uno de los mejores y además de atractivo.

Ia mirada a Mikuo quien con la mirada le imploraba que le ayudara, Ia ro y lo ayudo.

Mikuo se limpiaba la ropa y Tei se le acerco mientras caminaba alrededor de Mikuo.

Tei: no lo veo atractivo, quizá sea un erudito pero, no parece de gran casta.

Ruko miro a Tei indagada y empezó a discutir con ella: Lo dice quien acosa a un niño de 14 años.

Mikuo les miraba y pensaba: así que ella es quien acosa a Len.

Ia tomo del brazo a Mikuo y se lo llevo lejos de a discusión a lo cual Ritsu y Teto le siguieron.

Teto: Dime don agraciado Mikuo, que edad tienes.

Mikuo desvió a mirada y suspiro" tengo en realidad 18.

Ritsu rio y dijo: es muy joven para ti vieja.

¿Vieja? Dijo Mikuo.

Ia: sí... Teto tiene 31 años, y luce como una colegiala.

Ritsu: Mikuo es muy grande para mí, ¿porque no se queda contigo Ia?

Mikuo: eso no, no soy pareja de nadie, y, no quiero una por ahora. Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Ia noto algo en Mikuo pero no se atrevía a decir nada

Al volver a entrar en casa una guerra total había estallado entre Ruko y Tei quienes estaban en el suelo tendidas pidiendo tregua.

Ruko: No más, pero gane.

Tei: es humillante pero perdí.

Mikuo miraba todo y suspiraba: Todo ha cambiado mucho en mi casa

Ia aun miraba en silencio a Mikuo quien subió las escaleras y se instaló en su habitación y se quedo dormido.

Las Utau se quedaron hablando sobre qué hacer, si deberían quedare oh irse

Ruko les conto que Mikuo era buena persona y que podrían quedarse, Ritsu apoyo a Ruko quien sonreía al saber que estaría al lado de un estudiante estrella. Ia y Teto se pusieron a favor de Ruko. Solo Tei que a regañadientes acepto quedarse en la casa de Mikuo.

Todas solo hablaban de Mikuo pero Ia solo escuchaba y cerraba los ojos.

Ruko: Ia ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy pensativa

Ia: no es nada.

Ritsu: es por lo que Mikuo dijo, que no quería una pareja por ahora.

Ia solo suspiro y se limitaba a escuchar.

Un gran ajetreo había llegado a sus vidas y más les parecía una aventura, mientras en la habitación Mikuo miraba el techo y medito un poco.

Mikuo: ahora vivo entre mujeres, el sueño de todo pervertido cumplido. Dijo y reía por lo bajo, luego guardo silencio y miro de nuevo el techo.

Mikuo: sin embargo, volví a dejar sola a mi hermana, espero Luka cuide bien de Miku.

Dicho esto Mikuo se quedó dormido pues el sabía que todo lo que vendría a continuación sería algo nuevo.

Capitulo 8: Anhelos y Esperanzas

Pasando un mes, desde que Mikuo encontró a las Utau, habían pasado más problemas en su vida, como para ver que ahora su casa, era habitada por las chicas más hermosas que algún hombre podría imaginar, pero su mente daba vueltas, Ia le coloco la mano en la mejilla y le miraba algo preocupada.

Mikuo? –dijo Ia mientras le mirada- ¿estas hay?

Mikuo sacudió un poco la cabeza y le miro.

Oh; perdón, no es nada. Decía mientras tomaba en sus manos las fundas de las compras en las manos.

Ia: este seguro, pareces, triste.

Mikuo negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, Ia caminaba a su lado, pero sentía un apego especial hacia el chico, lo tomo de brazo y camino a su lado en silencio, de uno u otro modo Ia lo miro con miro ojos de ternura.

Al llegar a la casa, Ruko miraba fijamente a Tei, quien le platicaba sobre cómo había acosado a Len ese día, Ruko reía al escuchar que Tei lo espiaba desde las sombras.

Cuando Teto fue a dar al encuentro a Mikuo e Ia, tomo las compras en la mano y fue a la cocina, Ia fue con Teto, ya que en ocasiones pasadas había casi intoxicado a las demás con su comida, Mikuo salió de nuevo a salir, sin que nadie lo viera, dando un paseo por su antiguo vario, vio un rostro familiar, sus ojos no sabían si creer oh no, era Kaito, pero, que hacía por esos lugares.

Mikuo se escondió y vio que Meiko le acompañaba, el corazón casi se le va al suelo pero, habían pasados dos años desde su partida, y su pelo ahora era largo, y su físico había cambiado igual. Decidió ir al parque, Kaito había dejado a Meiko en la banca, tomando un poco de aire pasó por delante de ella con la esperanza de no ser reconocido, pero Meiko, al verlo pasar, se levantó y se cruzó en frente de él, Mikuo, se quedó pálido, Meiko esbozo una sonrisa, y le abrazo.

Meiko: donde estabas

Mikuo cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro y le abrazo también.

Mikuo: Tenia que empezar de nuevo, en un lugar donde me fuera fácil acoplarme, donde, al menos pudiera reconocer el sitio.

Meiko miro a los lados y vio que Kaito venia corriendo. Mikuo se solto de su abrazo y miro también.

Meiko: tranquilo, le diré que vaya a casa, fue a donde Kaito y le dijo que se adelantara, que ella lo vería mas tarde. Kaito asintió y regreso por donde vino corriendo. Meiko dio media vuelta y fue a donde Mikuo, quien estaba mirando todo desde un arbusto, salió de a poco y le pregunto:

Mikuo: ¿Kaito me reconoció?

Meiko: no pregunto que quien era, se puso un poco enojado, pero entendió. Esbozando una sonrisa le miro a Mikuo quien la miraba con algo de nostalgia.

Mikuo: pensé que me golpearías por lo que hice

Meiko negado le dijo: hiciste lo correcto, incluso tu decisión te llevo a ser algo mejor, Miku se puso algo deprimida pero, logro sobreponerse por tu diario.

Mikuo: ¿mi diario?, ¿quién te lo dijo?

Meiko: Luka lo encontró en medio de la tala floja que tenía tu habitación.

Mikuo cerró los ojos y dijo: ¿Miku acaso leyó el diario?

Meiko asintió y le miro: Miku se sentirá tranquila al saber de qué tú

Mikuo le tomo de los hombros y le dijo: NOOOO

Meiko abrió más los ojos y le dijo:

Meiko: porque no, así Miku te visitara y podrá seguir siendo una familia

Mikuo desvió la mirada y suspiro.

Mikuo: ahora vivo en mi antigua casa, junto con las Utau.

Meiko lo miro y se cruzó de brazos para luego decirle:

Meiko: prefieres a unas chicas que a tu hermana

Mikuo: no comprendes, Miku casi golpea a Rin por lo que hizo, al ver como estoy, la culparía, si pedir explicación.

Meiko: Aun te importa Rin.

Mikuo: No, por mi parte puede ser faldera de cualquiera

Meiko: Mikuo no te expreses así, que en su tiempo ella era a quien querías

Mikuo: de verdad Meiko?, y que pensó ella de mí, no le importo andar con otro, mientras yo le di todo, ah bandeja de oro.

Meiko: eso es verdad, incluso lo ha llevado a la casa, Miku y Luka, son como hermanas ahora, y sobre todo te extrañan, esperan tu regreso.

Mikuo miro un buen momento a Meiko y luego negó con la cabeza.

Mikuo: no, aun no puedo regresar. Porque….

Cerró un poco sus ojos y susurro.

Mikuo: aun debo reflexionar los sucesos que pasaron

Meiko le miraba algo triste

Meiko: acaso te has enamorado de una de las Utau

Mikuo: no, porque piensas eso. Miro a Meiko de una manera furtiva y a la defensiva.

Meiko reconoció la mirada y suspiro.

Meiko: solo ten cuidado con lo que haces

Mikuo: lo tendré.

Se despidieron y fueron a su respectivas casa, cuando Mikuo volvía a casa, se topó con Ia, quien lo miraba con ojos tristes.

Mikuo: Ia, que haces aquí….

Ia solo se acercó a Mikuo y lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Ia: te iras….

Mikuo se dio cuenta que de Ia había escuchado toda su plática con Meiko, solo atino a devolverle el abrazo y dijo:

Mikuo: has malinterpretado

Ia: parece que eso planeas hacer

Mikuo: agradezco tu preocupación, pero, apenas me conoces

Ia: que conozco de ti, nada, pero, no se debe juzgar a una persona solo a primera vista.

Mikuo escuchaba en silencio, pero no entendía por qué Ia, una chica bella, y a la vez con gran habilidad de canto, lo estaba ayudando.

Mikuo: Ia, ¿Por qué me ayudas?, desde que llegue no has hecho más que ayudarme

Ia quedo en silencio y solo lo abrazo más, escondía su rostro en el pecho de Mikuo, quien empezó a sentir algo húmedo en su camisa, Ia había empezado a llorar, pero, no era un lloro de chantaje, era un lloro de tristeza.

Mikuo: no llores.

Ia: ¿porque no?, no lloro por mí, lloro por ti

Mikuo le miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mikuo: ¿llorar por mí?, porque

Ia: porque tu no lo haces

Mikuo: eso no significa que tú debas llorar en mi lugar.

Ia lo abrazo más y susurro.

Ia: Mikuo, porque eres frio con quien te quiere ayudar

Mikuo: porque solo lo hacen para luego verte caer y fallar.

Ia alzo su mirada y vio directo a los ojos a Mikuo, quien intento desviar la mirada para no verla, pero fue en vano, Ia lo tomo por las mejillas y lo miro.

Ia: el mundo es cruel, lo se más que nadie, Mikuo, no estás solo, me tienes a mi

Mikuo: no te tengo, solo eres mi amiga, el tener a alguien, significa atraparlo, estancarlo.

Ia: no lo es, puedes atrapar a un cachorro, pero, cuando tu o cuidas, incluso atrapado el cachorro con su dueño, se sentirá libre.

Mikuo: eso no tiene sentido.

Ia: acaso algo en esta vida tiene sentido.

Mikuo: porque me ayudas.

Ia: no servirá de nada ocultarlo más, tu…

Mikuo: ¿yo?

Ia: tú me, gustas. Susurro Ia mientras sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rojas.

Mikuo se tapó el rostro con una mano y cerró los ojos.

Ia tomo su mano y colocándose en puntitas apego su frente a la de Mikuo y susurro.

Ia: crees en el amor a primera vista

Mikuo miro un poco a Ia y susurro.

Mikuo: lo creo pero, como sabes que es tu amor

Ia: porque un amor no te mantiene cegada, el amor te despierta, y de una patada te abre los ojos y te hace enfrentar la realidad.

Mikuo cerró los ojos y no dijo nada

Ia: no por una mala experiencia, te cerraras a una nueva oportunidad.

Mikuo: no soy el que piensas que seré.

Ia: no me importa si tú me quieres mucho

Mikuo quedo en silencio mirando a Ia, quien se acercó y le dio un leve beso

Ia: Mikuo, yo te quiero

Mikuo solo abrazo a Ia y susurro: también yo.

Ambos quedaron en medio de la calzada, abrazados, juntos, pero, donde hay dos corazones felices, hay un tercero roto.

Capitulo 9: Un rencor sin perdón y el inicio de una nueva familia

Al cabo de dos días, Ia y Mikuo, habían entablado relación entre ellos dos, desde aquella noche en la cual ambos quedaron de pie, en medio de la noche, abrazados, y sobre todo solos, en aquel parque, Mikuo se sentía un monstruo, Ia n lo dejaba de abrazar, tomándolo de la mano, comenzó a caminar por el parque, pero Mikuo parecía ido, desentendido, y absorto del mundo, parecía que algo en su cabeza lo fastidiara, y le impidiera articular palabra, Ia tomo asiento en una banca del parque y Mikuo se sentó a su lado.

Ia: Mikuo…..estas bien

Mikuo: no…..no lo estoy…..

Ia volteo a verlo y le abrazo, apegando la cabeza de Mikuo contra su pecho y acariciándole el cabello susurro:

Ia: lo que sea que haya pasado, debes dejarlo olvidado, ¿no lo crees?

Mikuo: me iré de casa Ia, esa casa, me trae malos recuerdos, regrese, para darle las escrituras a Teto, pero no pienso vivir hay mucho más tiempo.

Ia lo miro horrorizada, atónita y lo sujeto de los hombros: ESTAS LOCO, PORQUE, QUE HAY DE MALO EN ESE LUGAR

Mikuo coloco dos dedos en los labios de Ia y le miro con unos ojos de tristeza, los cuales Ia comprendió en ese momento y asintió, esa misma noche llegaron a casa, y ambos fueron a la habitación de Mikuo, al entrar, Mikuo tomo su pequeña maleta y guardo su ropa, que no era mucha y sus pequeños recuerdos. A salir de su habitación, encontró a Ia que lo esperaba en la sala, con dos maletas y llevaba un abrigo de los colores de un panda.

Mikuo: Estas segura de querer irte conmigo

Ia: sí, estoy segura, a donde vayas, yo iré contigo

Mikuo: no volveré aquí nunca, segura que dejaras a las Utau, solo por mí, algo que tal vez dejes de querer mañana.

Ia: estoy segura, porque es a ti a quien quiero en mi vida para siempre.

Saliendo de a casa, Ia sujeto la mano de Mikuo y apego su cabeza a su hombro y le dijo

Ia: me contaras lo que te sucedió, todo, no te juzgare, porque, no eres el monstruo que tú piensas.

Mikuo: al lugar donde iré queda en Shibuya, al este de Tokio, comprare una casa en el campo, para que nadie me encuentre. Ia asintió y tomada de la mano de Mikuo camino a la terminal de trenes, Mikuo dejo a Ia sentada en una sillita dentro del terminal, mientras compraba los boletos, Ia abrazo por detrás a Mikuo y coloco sus manos sobre los boletos y sonrio. Mikuo coloco sus manos sobre las manos de Ia y susurro:

Mikuo: todo te lo contare en el viaje

Ia: ya no estás solo.

Ambos caminaron a lugar donde saldría el próximo tren, mientras esto ocurría, en a casa vocaloid las tenciones se volvían argüidas, los kagamine, habían tomado una posición muy arrogante en contra de Miku, quien aún no perdonaba el daño que Rn había causado en la familia, parecía que todo estaba lista para una mini guerra, pero Meiko separo a los niñatos y tomo a Miku del brazo y la llevo fuera de a casa, Luka acompaño a Meiko, las tres chicas quedaron fuera de casa esperando a que los Kagamine dejaran de gritar, cuando todo se calmó, Meiko miro a Miku y a Luka, y suspirando dijo:

Meiko: vi a Mikuo hoy, cuando fui a comprar los víveres con Kaito

Miku miro a Meiko y sin esperar llovieron as preguntas sobre Meiko

Miku: ¿Cómo está?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Luka: Miku, Meiko nos explicara todo, déjala que hable

Meiko acaricio la cabeza de Miku y mirando a Luka comenzó su explicación

Meiko: Mikuo estaba viviendo con las Utau, en realidad fue a entregar las escrituras de esa casa a Teto, me dijo que no les contara nada, pero, planea irse a vivir en Shibuya, por a regio de Kanto casi cerca de Tokio, creo que ira a

Miku: una casa en el campo

Luka: como sabes tú eso

Miku: su diario, tráelo

Luka fue y saco el diario de Mikuo y lo abrió, cuando lo hizo Miku busco el dibujo que Mikuo había hecho.

Miku: por esto, mira, es un campo, siempre ha querido vivir tranquilo y

Luka: donde nadie lo encuentre, Mikuo porque buscas ir siempre solo….

Meiko: dijo que si se los llegara a contar, que hagan maletas y vayan a ese lugar.

Luka: ¿Qué planeas hacer tu Meiko?

Meiko: ir a vivir con Mikuo, y no estar aquí ni un momento más, esto dejo de ir un hogar, desde que Rin trae a cada uno de sus pretendientes

Miku: esta noche me marcho, y viviré con mi hermano, no pienso perder a mi familia de nuevo.

Meiko y Miku miraron a Luka quien no había dicho nada

Meiko: Luka, que decides tú.

Luka: iré, no me interesa este lugar

Miku: y Gakupo?

Luka: él y yo terminamos a lo que empezó a cuidar de ti, dijo que sería lo mejor dejarte sufrir, por la partida de Mikuo y así te harías fuerte, me negué, y cuando empezó a gritármelo termine, comparado con Mikuo, Gakupo es un niñato.

Kaito salió de a puerta con una maleta en mano, había esperado a la noche para irse, pero se topó con las tres chicas, que lo miraron firmemente.

Meiko: a dónde vas devora helados

Kaito: lejos de aquí

Miku: acaso es por lo de Haku?

Luka: entonces seremos 4

Kaito: 4

Meiko: Mikuo ira vivir en una casa por los campos, cerca de Tokio, podremos ir y vivir en paz sin peleas.

Kaito sonrio y dijo

Kaito: Mikuo siempre un paso más adelante.

Kaito espero a las chicas, quienes salieron como el viento, sin hacer ruido. Los 4 tomaron dirección a la terminal de trenes,

Mientras que Mikuo eh Ia, estaban a medio camino de llegar a su destino, en el trayecto, Mikuo le contó a Ia, todo su pasado, Ia no podía creer un hombre, hecho y derecho, haya sufrido tales brutalidades, pero lo que le contaría, marcaria a Ia.

Mikuo: ahora, que sabes todo lo que eh pasado, te contare, por qué soy así

Ia: adelante, eso no afectara mis sentimientos por ti

Mikuo: cuando fui un niño de apeas 6 años, recibía palizas de mi padre, y los disgustos de mi madre, mi padre, un borracho completo, y mi madre solo vivía mirando la tv y paseándose de día y de noche, cuando iba a culminar mis estudios, ellos me dieron la espalda, no me ayudarían, y cometí una locura, empecé a vender todo lo que encontraba, hasta que un día casi pierdo mi vida, cuando vendí algo que no sabía que tenía procedencia ilegal, termine en la cárcel, y por no dejar que me abusen, mate a un recluso de esa carel.

Ia miro a Mikuo algo asustada, pero luego lo abrazo

Ia: entiendo, pero eso no sucederá más, eres un hombre hecho y derecho y, con quien me gustaría pasar toda mi vida

Mikuo: me hablas como si fueras mi prometida

Ia: no, no es así

Mikuo: entonces…..

Ia rio un poco y miro a los ojos de Mikuo

Ia: te habla tu futura esposa Mikuo

Mikuo quedo atónito ante lo que había escuchado. Ia sonriera con la inocencia de una niña y dándole un beso a Mikuo para después acomodarse en su pecho y quedarse dormida, el resto del trayecto se durmieron.

Mientras en la estación Meiko, Luka, Kaito y Miku esperaban su tren, pero quien más emocionada estaba, era Miku, porque empezaría a vivir con su hermano

Miku: espérame hermano, pronto volveremos a ser una familia.

Capitulo 10: El fuego del amor; La determinación de Ia

Tras el viaje realizado por ambos grupos, donde iban en busca de de su nuevo hogar, Rin y Len no se quedaron atrás, esa misma noche, cuando Luka les hablo a los demás del plan de Mikuo, Len se puso a escuchar de manera discreta y sin ser visto, una vez escuchado todo se lo conto a Rin, quien con un sobresalto dijo:

Rin: de modo que Mikuo no desapareció, tan solo se alejo

Len: será lo mejor, podre ajustar cuentas con el

Rin: ¿cuentas? Analizándolo bien, yo cause todo esto, así que solo harías que el barril de pólvora que es Mikuo estalle de un golpe. Recuerda, Kaito, Luki y Gakupo lo respaldan, sin mencionar a Meiko, Miku y Luka. Seria entrar en una guerra campal.

Len se quedo pensando por un largo tiempo, y luego asintió de modo que en ese instante hicieron maletas y siguieron de modo cauteloso a los demás sin ser notados. Mientras esto ocurría, al otro lado de la ciudad Mikuo e Ia se encontraban cerca de su destino. Mikuo parecía anonadado, aun lograba entender la magnitud de la situación, su mente revivía una y otra vez las palabras de Ia –yo seré quien se case contigo, y te hare feliz, nuca mas volverás a estar solo- Mikuo solo atinaba a cubrirse la cara con una mano mientras que por medio de sus dedos veía a Ia dormir sobre su pecho.

Mikuo: Ia, no sabes lo que dices, te asustaras luego de a lo que puedo llegar a ser, solo espero no lastimarte.

Diciendo esto Ia sonrió un poco y coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de Mikuo y lo miro a los ojos, sonriéndole le dijo en forma de susurro y de forma dulce.

Ia: toda bella, necesita de una bestia que la proteja, toda princesa necesita de un dragón que la custodie, no digo que con esto espere a alguien más, tú me gustas mucho Mikuo, y sé que eres tu el correcto, después de todo lo sucedido, todo, se que eres a quien espere todo este tiempo.

Mikuo: Ia…es tan dulce lo que dices, y tan sentimental, que me harás llorar.

Ia sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

Ia: estaremos bien, porque ahora nos témenos al uno al otro, y me gustaría verte llorar, seria tierno y lindo, ya que eres toda una roca.

Mikuo: pues esperaras sentada, no llorare, y no ahora, además seré una roca por fuera, pero por dentro.

Ia: por dentro eres tan blando como un pan.

Dijo Ia esbozando su tierna sonrisa mientras que sus ojos relucían de una forma mágica.

Mikuo desvió la mirada disimulando su sonrojo y dijo.

Mikuo: no sé qué decirte.

Ia: solo dime que me amas.

Dicho esto, ambos se durmieron esperando llegar a su destino. Por otro lado, Miku se encontraba feliz, pronto volvería a ver a su hermano, Luka y Kaito estaban atónitos ante lo que Meiko les relato de Mikuo.

Kaito: ¿es enserio lo que dices? ¿Mikuo cambio de forma radical?

Luka: acaso ahora lo consideras como un sex simbol ahora Meiko, porque creo que con todo lo que nos has contado, no sería nada raro verlo con una chica a su lado cuando lleguemos.

Meiko: tal vez tengan razón y si, lo considero un sex simbol ahora, solo desearía que las circunstancias fueran otras.

Miku miro a Meiko y sonrió

Miku: no importa, pronto estaré con mi hermano y seremos de nuevo una familia, por cierto.

Luka miro a Miku de reojo quien le apuntaba con un dedo a donde Gakupo, Luki y Haku se hallaban sentados.

Luka: uso, otra vez.

Luka se levanto y dándoles un golpe con un atún en la cabeza a Luki y a Gakupo alejo a Haku de ellos.

Haku: gracias Luka…se sentía extraño

Luka se sentó con Haku y empezaron a charlar, mientras que Luki con cascadas en los ojos veía como su amor platónico lo rechazaba de nuevo.

Meiko: es cierto, Gakuko y Kaiko no se encuentran cerca de Shibuya?

Kaito: Hm, es cierto, por lo que no sería raro que se encontraran con Mikuo primero.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, más que por ver a un viejo conocido de nuevo, era porque volvería a formarse una familia. Pero esta alegría no duraría mucho, Rin cada vez más se sentía nerviosa, y sentía como una flecha le atravesaba el corazón, Len la veía asustado, pero a la vez con enojo, un enojo injustificado, el cual a futuro, le traería problemas.

Llegando a la estación de trenes, Mikuo e Ia bajaron y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida principal del terminal, del otro lado de la plataforma, se encontraban Miku con los demás, mientras que el 3 tren estaría por llegar.

Ia: ¿Shibuya es muy poblado, seguro que viviremos alejados de este tumulto?

Mikuo asintió y tomo la mano de Ia y empezaba a caminar a su lado.

Mikuo: de todos modos, no estaremos en sitios tan transcurridos, el lugar al que vamos, es como un bunker de guerra, por así decirlo, puede albergar a 16 personas.

Ia:!16¡, ¿acaso esa casa es tan grande?

Mikuo: te sorprenderás

Del otro lado Miku brincaba como liebre mientras Kaito, Gakupo y Luki eran obligados a cargar con las maletas, Meiko, Luka y Haku fueron a buscar el automóvil que los conduciría a su nuevo hogar, pero cuando iban por la plataforma, los Kagamine aparecieron, antes que de Miku los vieran, Len tomo a Rin del brazo y se ocultaron, cuando todos habían subido al auto, Len y Rin decidieron seguirlos en un taxi, pero el destino trabaja de forma misteriosa, una gran sombra se cernía sobre los Kagamine, Mikuo, quien había salido con Ia antes de la estación, se detuvo por una corazonada, y vio a ambos.

Mikuo: de modo que, están aquí, esto será una guerra.

Dicho esto, Ia y Mikuo subieron al auto, que les condujo a su hogar rápidamente, al llegar, Ia estaba encantada, la casa que Mikuo le conto era más bella de lo que ella imaginaba, cerca de una laguna, con grandes y frondosos árboles rodeándole, la casa parecía un palacio, al cual cuando bajaron del auto, Ia corrió y abrazo a Mikuo por el cuello.

Ia: es hermosa, tal y como la imagine, no sabía que tenias gustos tan de alta sociedad, eres una gran bolsa de sorpresas.

Mikuo: y las supresas no pararan de llegar

Un auto azul se detuvo a la entrada de la casa, Ia se escondió detrás de Mikuo, mientras una pequeña chica de grandes coletas azules salía del auto a gran velocidad y corría en dirección a ellos, de un salto, se abalanzo sobre Mikuo y lloro.

Miku: hermanito, hermanito, al fin te eh atrapado, no te dejare irte nunca mas

Mikuo sonreía y mientras secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de su hermana le dijo:

Mikuo: ya no será así, seremos una familia.

Miku: s-si hermanito y, ¿Quién es ella? –Dijo Miku con gran intriga mientras que Ia se escondía más detrás de Mikuo.

Mikuo: ella es Ia, mi novia, y

Miku: ¿y?

Mikuo miro a Ia a los ojos y sonrió.

Mikuo: a futuro mi esposa.

Ia: a-así es…..mucho gusto en conocerte Miku, espero seamos buenas amigas.

Miku miraba a Ia y luego miraba a su hermano, no creía el cambio drástico que había sufrido, ella recordaba a su hermano de pelo corto y algo esbelto, ahora lucia con el cabello largo y una corpulencia que haría babear a toda chica, y al mirar a Ia, era una chica dulce y tierna, el tipo de chica que parecía ser la chica que Mikuo siempre espera. Algo bajita, su cabello castaño claro con tonos amarillentos, sus ojos de color azul con un brillo como diamantes y una sonrisa angelical, Miku se acerco a Ia, y mirándola de cerca le dijo.

Miku: por supuesto que seremos grandes amigas, hermanita.

Ia la miraba nerviosa y Miku para nada cohibida le abrazo. Alzando un brazo llamaba a los demás que con gran agrado saludaron, pasaron al interior de la casa y se instalaron en la sala de visitas.

Meiko: bien, se cumplió tu deseo sex simbol

Mikuo: ¿sex simbol?

Ia: te dice así porque ahora eres el chico que toda chica desea, pero llego tarde, ahora tú eres solo mío.

Dijo Ia haciendo un leve puchero mientras abraza el brazo de Mikuo de forma posesiva.

Luka: que tierna escena, no veía a Mikuo ponerse tan

Mikuo: no lo digas.

Luka: ner

Mikuo: no

Kaito: hemos recibido tu mensaje, y la verdad, nos alegro a todos el saber que buscabas unirnos de nuevo

Gakupo: reunir una familia no es nada fácil.

Luki: y menos si se trata de ti, ya que eres como una sombra.

Haku: e…..en, yo, no sé qué decir.

Ia: yo no sé qué decir tampoco, pero ahora somos parte de una familia, algo que no parece dañarse, y menos con ellos.

Haku miro a su alrededor y veía a todos sonreír y soltar risas al ver como Mikuo ahoracaba a Luki por una de sus malas bromas como siempre.

Miku: Ia, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, ahora se lo ve tan feliz, espero eso nunca termine.

Ia: fue al revés. –Dijo Ia mientras miraba a Mikuo- fue él quien cuido de mi.

Haku: ahora tengo una familia.

La fiesta se alegro mas, cuando Kaiko y Gakuko llegaron con sus maletas, todo parecía alegría, pero fue cuando todo se torno en silencio.

Meiko miraba a la puerta sosteniendo un vaso de sake en la mano, Kaito miraba atento junto con Luka, Gakupo dirigía lentamente su mano a su katana, Miku tomo de la mano a Ia y a Haku y las llevo detrás de Mikuo y Luki, quienes se habían levantado ante la aparición de los Kagamine.

Luka: Miku, Ia, Haku, vengan para acá.

Len: así que, Mikuo, no pensaste en abandonarnos.

Mikuo dio tres pasos al frente de modo que Len se intimido, Rin apareció por la puerta y Mikuo la miro con ojos algo sorprendidos, para que luego la mirada de Mikuo se tornara seria y fría.

Len: veo que tienes un lindo, muy lindo hogar.

Decía esto mientras se movía alrededor de Mikuo de forma pavoneante

Len: y tienes una linda novia.

Dicho esto, fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, enfadado Mikuo tomo del cuello a Len, quien no pudo reaccionar, Luki miraba atento a Rin y movía su cabeza en forma negativa, Len asustado intento reaccionar, pero Mikuo le llevaba ventaja, una pelea se desato, volaron sillas, vasos, los golpes iban y venían, pero el panorama cambio cuando Mikuo de un puñetazo noqueo a Len, Rin corrió a por su hermano y abofeteo a Mikuo, Ia reacciono, y fue a donde Ia, de una gran bofetada, lanzo a Rin al suelo para luego tomar el brazo de Mikuo y mirarla.

Ia: no te conozco, pero al juzgar por la reacción de Mikuo, tú debes ser quien lo lastimo cambiándolo por otro.

Rin: ¿crees que es bueno?, el solo busca que lo vuelvan su mundo, que solo piensen en el, es un idiota sin sentimientos.

Ia: podrá ser lo que sea, pero no me importa, el es mi mundo, el es a quien solo quiero mirar, tu nunca lo entenderás porque no pasaste muchos momentos con él, di lo que quieras de Mikuo, pero no lograras cambiar nada de lo que siento por él, tu estas aquí, lo que significa que te diste cuenta tarde de lo que él es, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia por detrás y miro a Rin.

Mikuo: da media vuelta y vete, no tienes nada, que hacer aquí.

Rin: Mikuo….yo….

Mikuo: piensas en ti primero, y luego en ti, pero jamás en otro, ahora, aprende a lidiar con las consecuencias.

Rin y Len abandonaron la casa mientras que Ia curaba los golpes de su amado.

Pasado esto, decidieron todos ir a dormir, cuando Ia y Mikuo estuvieron en la habitación y Mikuo se había dormido exhausto por la batalla, Ia le dio un leve beso en los labios y susurro.

Ia: no importa que tan adversa sea la situación, yo te protegeré, como tú me proteges a mí, seremos tu y yo, por siempre. Nada, ni nadie cambiara lo que siento por ti, seré firme ante mis sentimientos por ti.

Diciendo esto, Ia se durmió junto a Mikuo, el dia tan feliz, de grandes controversias, había demostrado un cambio y una nueva visión, una flama ardiente había despertado, y una determinación gigantesca se había revelado, las llamas del amor queman, pero ahora, protegen a dos personas que se amaran por siempre.

Capitulo 11: Especial de Halloween HIDE AND SEEK

¿Dónde estás?, ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?, Decía Mikuo mientras se movía torpemente por el pasillo, no había iluminación, avanzada a tropiezos por la densa oscuridad, de pronto, una risa se escuchó detrás de él, asustado, pero conteniendo los nervios, Mikuo volteo a ver que sucedía, pero no había nadie, él sabía que se encontraba en su nueva residencia, pero, este pasillo no lo había visto en la casa, avanzando en dirección del sonido de la risa, el corazón de Mikuo latía con más fuerza, sus piernas empezaban a temblarle, con la fuerza de un súper hombre que tenía, sentía la pesadez del miedo y la desolación, de pronto, algo se rompió detrás de él, con gran rapidez, volteo a ver, era Rin, pero que hacia ella aquí, iba a gritarle, pero cuando la vio, ella dijo algo:

Rin: tonto, si es que ya te vi…

Mikuo retrocedió dos pasos, la ira lo impulsaba a querer golpearla, pero la ropa de Rin se tornó de un color oscuro sangre, y sus ojos se tornaron negros, sus pupilas de color blanco, aterrado y con una sensación que lo asfixiaba, Mikuo corrió por los pasillos, intentando escapar del espanto, pero el pasillo se quedó cerrado, golpeando la pared intentaba hacer un hoyo para escapar, pero la voz se escuchaba más cerca

Rin: ¿Dónde estás querido?

Mikuo golpeaba con más fuerza hasta lograr abrir una grieta, cuando iba a escapar, sintió el gélido ambiente del espanto que le dijo:

Ding…..dong….el juego término….

Mikuo grito, y despertó de un sobresalto, colocándose la mano en la cara jadeaba, sudaba frio, y miraba a su alrededor, suspiro aliviado mas no tranquilo.

Mikuo: que fue eso….

Ia dormía plácidamente a lado de su amado, el solo verla le devolvió la tranquilidad la Mikuo, pero no se sentía a gusto con su sueño, se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya en el fregadero, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, pero algo lo asusto un poco, volteo a ver y vio a Luka, que con un camisón se le acercaba.

Luka: Mikuo, ¿te encuentras bien?, escuche que gritaste, creo que es por lo que estoy contenía a tu habitación.

Mikuo: Luka…..me diste un susto, pero, no te equivocas, fui yo quien grito, tuve, un mal sueño.

Tomo el vaso y bebió el agua para luego sentarse en la silla de la mesa que había en la cocina.

Luka: que soñaste

Mikuo cerro un poco los ojos aun con los nervios de punta, suspirando y armándose de coraje le conto su sueño.

Mikuo: soñé con rin, pero, se veía distinta, al verla, todo el ambiente se puso gélido, su vestimenta se tornó color oscuro sangre al igual que si cabello, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran negros con sus pupilas blancas, era casi….un espanto.

Luka: eso no es bueno, pero no creo que gritaras por eso

Mikuo: decía a cada paso que daba, Ding Dong…..te encontrare….te castigare…al final, logro encontrarme y me dijo mirándome a los ojos, Ding…Dong….el juego termino.

Luka algo asustada tomo las manos de su amigo y le dijo.

Luka: fue solo un sueño, es el impacto que tuviste al verla de nuevo aquí, pero lo del espanto, eso sí aterra, no sé qué decirte.

Se escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la cocina, ambos quedaron petrificados al ver la aparición, que dando un paso se puso frente a ellos, y desapareció tras un golpe en la ventana. Luka estaba terrada.

Mikuo: hey, Luka, respira, recuerda que estamos cerca de Halloween, estas cosas siempre suceden, no hay de que asustarse….

Luka: Mikuo, que sucede…

Mikuo cayo de rodillas aterrado ante el susurro que escucho, Luka miraba a su alrededor para ver que sucedía, pero no hubo nada. Esa noche fue algo extraña para ambos. Al amanecer, Ia bajo a ver a Mikuo quien se había sentado bajo un árbol respirando de forma profunda seguidas veces.

Ia: hola cariño.

Mikuo volteo a ver y le sonrio tomando sus manos.

Mikuo: Hola cielo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ia se acercó a él y se recostó sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos.

Ia: me encuentro bien, con algo de frio, pero bien, supongo que es por el cambio de estaciones.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia.

Mikuo: mientras este aquí, ningún frio llegara a tu alma.

Mientras ambos estaban en el patio, Luka había comentado lo sucedió a los demás.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Haku quien abrazo a Luki de tal modo que casi lo estrangula en el acto.

Haku: ¡un espanto! ¡En esta casa!

Luki: me vas a matar….

Kaito: Los espantos son comunes en lugares como estos, pero el Ding dong que describes, es solo una cosa.

Miku: oh no, te refieres a lo que jugamos esa vez con mi prima. ¿A ese juego con la muñeca?

Meiko: JUGARON EL HIDE AND SEEK ESE DIA,

Gakupo: Calma, yo estuve con ellos, no funciono, pero por los alrededores se corre el rumor de que si existe el espanto del HIDE AND SEEK, no es de alarmarse.

Todos estaban asustados, mas Miku quien recordaba cómo fueron esas horas hasta el amanecer por aquel juego.

Meiko: es una estupidez, no hay forma de que eso exista, además, Luka ha dicho que Mikuo vio un espanto en sus sueños, lo más natural es que Mikuo está reprimiendo algo, eso es todo.

Ia entro en la casa y logro escuchar lo último, mirando a Meiko le dijo:

Ia: Mikuo está afectado desde que vio a Rin, quien más que yo está más preocupada por su estado, pero aun así, yo escuche ese susurro también, ese Ding dong, ese knock knock, algo tiene que ver con el HIDE AN SEEK, pero no da nada que decir de como Mikuo esta aterrado.

Mikuo: no estoy aterrado.

Todos miraron a Mikuo quien entraba a la sala y los miraba a todos, sentándose a lado de Ia, dando un suspiro miro a Gakupo.

Mikuo: recuerdas ese día

Gakupo: el HIDE AND SEEK, si lo recuerdo, no sucedo nada.

Mikuo: te equivocas, sucedió, Miku y Yo escapábamos de ti, porque ese espanto te posesiono, por eso no recuerdas nada, solo la muñeca rota, y todos asustados.

Gakuko y Kaiko aparecieron detrás de ellos y los miraban con asombro, pero no sabían que decir, Haku se levantó aun abarcando del cuello a Luki que más parecía un abrazo estrangulaste.

Kaito: solo hay una forma de terminar esto, tendremos que jugar el HIDE AND SEEK, solo así acabara

Mikuo: NO, eso no.

Miku: tú lo dices porque no tienes idea de lo que es lidiar con un espanto.

Gakupo: tienen razón, pero solo terminando.

Kaiko: yo jugué eso con Gakuko hace 3 años, y sabemos cómo ganar.

Gakuko: Mikuo, tiempo atrás nos ayudaste, deja que te devolvamos el favor.

Mikuo miro a su alrededor y asintió.

Mikuo: Lo hare, pero con una condición, Luka, llévate a Ia, Meiko y Haku lo más lejos posible. Miku, debemos enfrentar ese horror de nuevo.

Luka: no, ese espanto ya me ha visto, eso me obliga a jugar, Meiko, cuida de Ia y de Haku.

Meiko: está bien, nos iremos ahora mismo.

Tomando a Ia y a Haku de las manos, se subieron en un auto, y se marcharon a un hotel, hasta que el horror pasara.

Gakupo: Mikuo, debemos conseguir la muñeca, pero esta vez no debe romperse.

Mikuo: tengo una muñeca de trato, eso servirá.

Gakupo: los demás empiecen a ahorrar valor, el juego durara, más de 2 horas, hasta que amanezca, entre más personas jueguen, más se alargara el tiempo.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en frente de la muñeca esperando a la noche. Cuando la noche llego, y todos miraban como Gakupo ponía en frente a la muñeca.

Gakupo: DING-DONG, ESTOY AL OTRO LADO DEJAME PASAR.

Mikuo: TU MIEDO NO SIRVIO DE NADA.

Todos se asustaron cuando la muñeca se puso de pie y dijo.

Muñeca: las escondidas me fascinan, juguemos ya, tienen tiempo de esconderse.

Todos salieron a esconderse, Gakuko y Kaiko llevaron todos los demás a un lugar donde el espanto no podía atraparlos, siempre buscaba sobre todo, nunca buscaba debajo del suelo, pero debía quedarse alguien a jugar, Gakupo y Mikuo se quedaron, Gakupo con gran habilidad se había escondido entre el techo del segundo piso, mientras que Mikuo caminaba por el corredor, el recuerdo de su sueño hizo que empezara a ponerse nervioso, después vio a la muñeca ponerse por la esquina, de forma sigilosa, camino en reversa, y se alejó, antes de que le vea la muñeca, aun con miedo Mikuo se escondió entre una rendija, y miraba los pasos de la muñeca, de modo que la muñeca no lo vea, pero la muñeca se acercó a la rendija y miro, Mikuo se agacho para no ser visto, la muñeca se dio vuelta y se fue, Mikuo aterrado estaba sentado en esa rendija, aterrado, sintió que un golpe seco se dio en el segundo piso, subió a ver, pero se paralizo, la muñeca lo vio y dijo, Ding dong, Mikuo empezó a correr, pero sentía los pasos de la muñeca tras él, Mikuo asustado empezó a jadear y sintió como la muñeca se le abalanzo, y la lastimo la espalda, el dolor era agudo, pero eso no detuvo a Mikuo, sacando más fuerzas, lanzo a la muñeca contra la pared, la muñeca lo miro y sonrio de forma macabra, corriendo por el pasillo, Mikuo asustado corría en su desesperación, cuando vio el reloj, faltaban 3 horas, y eso lo aterraba, pero un grito le helo la piel, era Miku que salió corriendo perseguida por la muñeca, Mikuo armándose de valor corrió y dijo, Ding dong, la muñeca volteo y lo miro, Mikuo se paralizo y la muñeca se le abalanzo, pero en eso Mikuo tomo un saco, y la atrapo, pero con una sonrisa algo sombría dijo:

Mikuo: Ding Dong, yo ya te encontré, Ding dong te castigare, lanzo el saco a la sala y corrió donde Miku y le dijo:

Mikuo: Miku regresa donde estabas, no salgas por nada del mundo, ve ahora.

Miku corrió de nuevo a su escondite, Mikuo estaba más aterrado, pero le tocaba ser más valiente, porque había retado cara a cara al espanto,

Todos salieron de la casa mientras que Mikuo se quedó dentro de la casa, miraba por todos lados, pero su piel se erizo al ver que la muñeca tomo la forma de rin de su sueño, salió corriendo y sentía como lo seguía, pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ser fuerte, miro el reloj, tan solo faltaba 1 hora, pero los minutos se hicieron siglos, mientras Mikuo se escondió en la rendija pero la muñeca estaba ahí, Mikuo retrocedió y le miraba fijamente.

Muñeca: Ding Dong yo ya te encontré, Ding-dong te castigare.

Mikuo: no lo creo, mostro una ventana, Ding dong el juego termino.

La luz del sol golpeo la cara de la muñeca cayó al suelo.

Mikuo cayó al suelo de rodillas, al llegar Meiko con Ia y Haku, Ia se bajó del carro a gran velocidad, Ia entro corriendo por el pasillo y vio una escena horrible, la muñeca en el suelo y a Mikuo apegado contra la pared sangrante, Ia se acercó de forma nerviosa, al estar casi cerca de Mikuo, la muñeca se puso de pie, y se le abalanzo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ia asustada grito, pero Mikuo se cruzó en el trayecto de la muñeca, alzando la mano tomo de frente a la muñeca y la rompió, Ia miro a Mikuo asustado y lo abrazo, todos entraron y miraron la escena donde Mikuo rompió a la muñeca, pero todo había terminado, el HIDE AND SEEK se terminó al fin, pero la silueta del espanto seguía en la memoria, la familia se había vuelto más fuerte, pero el horro vivido, era algo que nunca volverían a vivir, pero el DING DONG de la muñeca, se convirtió en un gran recuerdo.

Capitulo 12: Especial por el día de los muertos Adiós Abuelita

Tras lo sucedió el Halloween, a lo cual Mikuo se condecoro como el caballero del HIDE AND SEEK, se acercaba una festividad muy alegre para los vocaloid, el día de los muertos, Miku estaba muy emocionada, había comprado todo para ese día, incluso los propios ingredientes para la colada morada, y realizar las guaguas de pan, pero Mikuo no se sentía tan a gusto con eso, había pasado el peor susto de su vida, y, el día de los muertos lo deprimía demasiado, Ia fue a visitar ese día a las Utau, junto con Haku, los demás había decidió ir a visitar a sus seres queridos partidos, así que solo Miku, Mikuo y Luka, quedaron en la casa, pero la velada cambio cuando Miku decidió ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres, a lo cual Mikuo se negó, ya que había tenido una experiencia horrible con ellos, y les guardaba cierta desconfianza.

Miku: regresare por la noche, así que no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme yo solita.

Mikuo. Está bien, pero aun creo que debes llevar a Gakupo para que te acompañe, así no quieras.

Miku: hum, eres melendroso, pero lo are, así no te preocuparas.

Mikuo: Gakupo, cuida mucho a mi hermana, si le pasa algo, yo te mato.

Gakupo: no te preocupes, la cuidare pase lo que pase.

Habiéndose ido Miku y Gakupo, Mikuo se dio vuelta y subió a su habitación, Luka lo siguió y lo abrazo por detrás.

Luka: fuiste demasiado valiente al enfrentarte al Hide and Seek, pero casi pierdes la vida, aun si querías protegernos, no debiste arriesgarte de ese modo.

Mikuo: te lo dije tiempo atrás, no pienso morir, no ahora, debo protegerla, porque, es muy importante para mí.

Luka. Lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estábamos solo tú y yo.

Dijo Luka apegando su frente a la espalda de Mikuo mientras lo abrazaba más.

Luka: creí que te habías ido para siempre, que no te vería de nuevo Mikuo

Mikuo volteo y abrazo a Luka contra su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello le dijo

Mikuo: estamos cerca de ese lugar, vamos a visitar a nuestra abuelita.

Luka: crees que es prudente, lo digo por cómo estas y, sé que no te gusta ver ese lugar, ya que, hay murió nuestra abuelita.

Mikuo: pasaremos todo el día en ese lugar, volveremos al anochecer.

Luka: bueno, pero primero déjame cambiar tus vendajes, y después iremos a verla.

Cuando Luka cambiaba los vendajes de Mikuo, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa y acaricio su espalda.

Luka: me recuerda cuando me salvaste ese tipo.

Mikuo: lo hizo porque me importas.

Cuando Luka termino de cambiarle los vendajes a Mikuo, se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, cuando bajo, vio a Mikuo sacando su motocicleta, y la ponía en marcha, tomo un casco entre las manos y se lo entrego a Luka, ambos subieron en la moto y fueron rumbo a la casa de su abuelita.

En el trayecto. Ambos guardaron silencio, al llegar a casa, vieron su viejo hogar, casi en ruinas, Bajando de la moto Mikuo sonrio un poco.

Mikuo: que recuerdos

Luka: si, que recuerdos.

Dijo mientras tomaba son sus manos el brazo de Mikuo y se apegaba a él.

Luka: ¿limpiaras el lugar?

Mikuo: no, solo estamos de paso, además, nuestra abuelita ya no vie aquí.

Guardando la moto en la cochera, ambos caminaron rumbo al cementerio, en el camino todos reían, cantaban, incluso los niños se habían puesto algunos disfraces, otros compraban rosas y todo tipo de adorno para sus difuntos. Mikuo y Luka compraron varias cosas, y al llegar al cementerio la mirada de ambos se entristeció, llegaron a la lápida de su abuelita, la limpiaron, colocaron los adornos y todo lo que había comprado.

Luka: Abuelita, ha pasado mucho tiempo, aun no pasado momento en que nos hagas falta.

Mikuo: Abuelita, me haces demasiada falta, quisiera que no te hubieras ido antes que nosotros.

Mientras conversaban unos niños se pararon a su lado, los miraron y siguieron jugando, el cementerio parecía un salón de fiestas, todo era felicidad en ese lugar.

Mikuo: Luka, vamos a casa, la arreglaremos un poco.

Luka: si, así nuestra abuelita se sentirá alegre. Además nos dejó esa casita a nosotros.

Cuando caminaban a casa, vieron la luz prendida, Mikuo se colocó delante de Luka y camino despacio hacia la cocina, la sorpresa fue enorme al ver a una dulce ancianita que los esperaba.

Abuelita: mis hijos han llegado, ¿Dónde estaban? La comida se enfría cariños.

Mikuo cayó de rodillas y dejo escapar unas lágrimas mientras veía fijamente s u abuelita, Luka se tapó la boca con ambas manos, como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado.

Mikuo: Abuelita….

Luka: Abuelita….

Abuelita: mis niños ¿Qué sucede? No piensan abrazar a su abuelita.

Ambos corrieron y abrazaron con gran fuerza a su abuelita, quien sonreirá al poder ver a sus queridos nietos de nuevo.

Luka: abuelita, tenemos mucho que contarte

Mikuo: mucho es poco, es demasiado.

Abuelita: uno a la vez niños, primero arreglemos la casa, y después me contaran todo.

Sonrientes accedieron, y se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras hacían limpieza, su abuelita cocinaba

Hubo un momento en que mientras Mikuo limpiaba la sala, un montón de polvo le salto a la cara, Luka reía y lo miraba de forma tierna. Al terminar, todos se sentaron frente a la chimenea, mientras Luka le contaba todo lo sucedió con gran emoción a su abuelita, Mikuo creía que era un sueño, estaba feliz, se sentía reconfortado al ver a su abuelita, Luka se durmió colocando su cabeza en el regazo de su abuelita, cuando se durmió profundamente, Mikuo miro a su abuelita, que le miro de forma maternal.

Abuelita: mi pequeño Mikuo, como has crecido, pareces ser un hombre hecho y derecho

Mikuo: si abuelita….

Abuelita: ¿Qué sucede mi niño?

Mikuo: es solo que, el verte, que estés aquí, todo parece un

Abuelita: un sueño. Puede ser hijito, pero, no te preocupes, por eso estoy aquí, se todo lo que has pasado para intentar ser feliz.

Mikuo: Abuelita, yo, yo

La dulce ancianita, toco la mejilla de Mikuo; quien al instante empezó a sollozar.

Mikuo: tu partida fue muy pronta Abuelita, hay tantas cosas que aun debo aprender.

Abuelita: Mikuo, a pesar de ser un tontolon enorme, eres muy sensible, dime, ya conociste a alguien especial para ti verdad.

Mikuo: si, se llama Ia, y, me ha cuidado mucho, demasiado, que temo el lastimarla oh causarle algún daño.

Abuelita: Mi niño, eso no sucederá siempre y cuando seas el hombre fuerte y responsable que eres ahora, parece ser que Luka se ha quedado a tu lado todo este tiempo, incluso después de lo que paso con ese chico malcriado.

Mikuo sonrio un poco y atino a decir.

Mikuo: Luka y tú, me cuidaron desde pequeño, además, aprecio y quiero mucho a Luka.

Abuelita. Lo se mi pequeño niño, por eso debes seguir cuidándola, no dejes que nada malo le suceda.

Mikuo asintió mientras sonreía. El reloj replico las 6 de la tarde, y la abuelita se levantó, dejando a cabeza de Luka de forma delicada sobre el sofá.

Mikuo: p-p-pero a dónde vas

Abuelita: me debo ir mi niño, ya no puedo estar aquí, gracias por visitarme, tenía la preocupación de que ustedes estuvieran bien, y ahora que veo como son, puedo irme en paz.

Mikuo: ABUELITA, ABUELITA NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR NO

Lo decía mientras dejaba escapar sus lágrimas y la veía de forma suplicante.

Abuelita: Mikuo, mi niño, cuéntame antes de irme, que has hecho tú de tu vida.

Mikuo tallándose los ojos le contesto.

Mikuo: eh sido un buen chico, tuve las mejores calificaciones en la universidad de Kriptón, duermo temprano, no eh caído en vicios, y eh cuidado de mi familia actual, enfrente al Hide and Seek, y más cosas pero no te vayas abuelita, no te vayas no, no, no

La abuelita le miro tiernamente y acerico el contorno del rostro de Mikuo.

Abuelita: no estarás solo, siempre te cuidare mi niño, recuerda que, tu abuelita te quiere mucho, y te cuidara desde el cielo.

Mientras decía eso salió por la puerta y Mikuo quedo de rodillas en el pasillo, Luka se levantó y lo vio.

Luka: Mikuo, que sucede.

Mikuo se levantó y corrió tras su abuelita que se dirigía al cementerio, Luka corrió tras Mikuo intentando seguirle el paso.

Mikuo llego al cementerio, no había nadie, corrió a la lápida de su abuelita y al ver que todo seguía igual cayo de rodillas, apego su frente y con ambos puños golpeaba el suelo frente a la lápida.

Mikuo: no, no, no, ABUELITA

El grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, Luka llego caminando despacio donde Mikuo, lo vio llorando frente a la tumba de su abuelita.

Luka: Mikuo….

Mikuo alzo la mirada y se abrazó a ella, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Luka lloraba desconsolado.

Mikuo: se fue, se fue, no volverá más, no la veré de nuevo

Luka: tranquilo, sabes que la animaría, poner esto en su lapida.

Mikuo: que cosa es

Luka saco una foto de cuando eran pequeños, junto a su abuelita, Mikuo sollozaba, porque en toda su vida, aquella ancianita lo había querido como un hijo, mientras colocaban la foto, los fuegos artificiales empezaron a mostrarse, una vez terminado de colocar la foto, Luka tomo del brazo a Mikuo y se alejaron lentamente del lugar, cuando Mikuo aseguro la casa y saco la moto, Luka lo abraza de nuevo y le dijo.

Luka: ella nos cuidara siempre, no olvides eso, vamos, casi deben estar por llegar a casa.

Ambos subieron a la moto, y fueron camino a casa, al llegar, Luka encendió todas las luces de la casa y empezó a preparar los pocos fuegos artificiales que había comprado, Mikuo guardaba su moto cuando al voltear, vio a su abuelita, vestida de blanco, quien se despedía de el de forma alegre y tranquila. Mikuo sollozo de nuevo y alzo su mando en señal de despedida, Luka hacia lo mismo desde la sala de la casa.

Mikuo: Adiós….Abuelita….

Capitulo 13: Un cruce inesperado.

Uno, dos, tres, arriba

Uno, dos, tres, arriba

Decía Ia mientras acaricia el cabello de Mikuo de forma tierna, los pensamientos en Ia solo giraban en torno a lo que Luka le había contado, lo que Miku le conto igual, pero, algo no la tenía tranquila, mirando que su amado no despertaba se levantó y camino por el corredor, sus pasos eran lentos, pausados, como si representaran todo lo que quería saber.

Meiko: te preocupa Mikuo verdad pequeña.

Ia volteo y miro a Meiko que le sonreía de forma maternal.

Ia: es tan fuerte, pero a la vez, es tan

Meiko: delicado y propenso a ser quebrado, pero él es así, desde que tengo memoria, desde que Miku nos presentó a su hermano, siempre fue receloso ante todos, pero, se quedó mirando solo un rincón del lugar, después, eligió el cuarto más alejado de todos.

Ia: ¿puedes contarme más sobre Mikuo?

Luka apareció cargando un vaso de leche en la mano y las miro.

Luka: no deberías indagar el pasado de Mikuo, el pasado es pasado.

Ia: no es que lo juzgare, quiero saber de él, porque, no conozco nada.

Luka: estas muy enamorada.

Meiko: eso es bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a pasear, las tres.

Luka: si, es muy buena idea, así conversaremos de todo

Ia: está bien, solo, dejare una nota diciéndole donde iré.

Tras lo dicho las tres chicas salieron a dar un paseo, pero como Meiko tenía la capacidad de que los demás la sigan, las llevo a un café, Luka la miro de una forma sagas, mientras que Ia solo reía ante las incoherencias que Meiko decía sobre su hermano.

Ia: de verdad lo dices, ¿tu hermano causa todo eso?

Luka: es pero que eso, casi siempre termina causando destrozos, pero desde que se fue a vivir con, Emmy Meiko, como se llamaba su prometida

Meiko: se llamaba 96 Neko, algo así, nunca le puse atención.

Ia: ¿Neko? La conozco, vivía con nosotras la Utau, pero, prefiero no recordar lo que pasaba.

Meiko cerro un poco los ojos y abrazo a Ia por detrás colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, en reacción a esto Ia solto un pequeño grito, Luka abofeteo a Meiko quien le miraba sobándose la mejilla.

Ia: exactamente eso es lo que ella hacía.

Lo decía mientras le miraba sonrojada y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luka: acaso estás loca, porque haces eso

Meiko: ¿Qué?, parecía divertido

Mientras las dos discutían, Ia vio una cara conocida, que le causo miedo, pero armándose de valor se levantó y camino sin ser notada,

Ia: tú eres quien casi me ataco.

El chico volteo y le miro algo asustado.

Tú eres, su novia.

Ia: así es, dime porque lo atacaste ese día, Len.

Len suspiro y dijo.

Len: buscas saber de Mikuo, sígueme.

Luka: si aprecias tu vida, oh la de tu hermana, no te iras.

Meiko: creo que más aprecia su virilidad, no tuvo remordimiento alguno al querer golpearla, ahora que estas aquí, tú le dirás todo a Ia, sino, dejaras de ser hombrecito, y pasaras a ser mujercita.

Len sudo frio en ese momento y las miraba a las dos asustado.

Len: está bien, tomen asiento, en especial tú, y te lo diré.

Mientras eso ocurría, Mikuo había despertado, y acompañaba a Miku y a Gakuko por sus compras para la casa, pero como si fuera causalidad del destino, Rin apareció frente a los tres, mirando a Mikuo le esbozo una sonrisa, Miku y Gakuko tomando a Mikuo por sus brazos sosteniéndolo.

Rin: es bueno verte de nuevo, Mikuo.

Mikuo: creo que el sentimiento no es el mismo.

Miku: que haces aquí

Gakuko: dame una razón para no rebanarte el cuello.

Rin: creo que esto debía darse, no lo crees, querido.

Mikuo: perdiste todo derecho al irte con tu amigo, no te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo. Miku, Gakuko, adelántense, yo las alcanzare después.

Rin sonrio y se acercó a Mikuo, quien antes de reaccionar tomo su mano y la apretó hasta ponerla morada.

Mikuo: un hombre no lastima a una dama, no si esta le da razón para ser lastimada.

Rin: deja de fingir, no eres así, sabía que te vería de nuevo, por eso seguí mi corazonada, te encontré.

Mientras Rin decía eso rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de Mikuo.

Mikuo: que intentas ahora

Rin: regresa conmigo….-le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba más-

Rin: sé que aún me quieres.

Mikuo: es un sentimiento que pienso borrar.

Rin: adoro verte así, deja de actuar, regresa a mí.

Mikuo quedo en un silencio absoluto sin responder.

AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Len se sobaba la mejilla tras haber sido abofeteado por Ia 3 veces.

Ia. Son unos idiotas, infelices, son unos

Meiko: Ia, mejor corre, si este infeliz esta por aquí, Rin también, ve a buscar a Mikuo.

Ia salió corriendo en busca de Mikuo, primero fue a ver si estaba en la casa, pero no, solo se encontró a Luki, quien le dijo que había ido al centro comercial con su hermana y Gakuko, Ia tenía el corazón en la mano, sabía que algo malo sucedería si no se apresuraba, ahora que sabía lo acontecido, solo pensaba con más fuerza en él.

Rin cada vez más, intentaba acercarse más a Mikuo, quien con una mano la empujaba alejándola, Rin salto a por el colgándose de su cuello intentando besarle, pero Mikuo coloco su mano sobre la Boca de Rin. Sujetándola por ambos brazos le grito.

Mikuo: QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DE MI AHORA,

Rin: te quiero a ti…

Mikuo seguía sosteniéndola.

Ia llego casi sin aliento al centro comercial, al llegar vio a Mikuo quien sostenía a Rin con ambos brazos, evitando que se le acercara.

Ia corrió, y con una gran furia, golpeo a Rin, quien cayó al suelo como un trapo.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia por detrás sujetándola de no seguir golpeando a Rin.

Mikuo: Ia, para, para por favor.

Ia: pero ella.

Mikuo: ella solo es un pasado, tú eres mi presente.

Ia: Mikuo.

Volteando abrazo a Mikuo quien no la solto de ninguna forma.

Miku: Ia, llegaste y, golpeaste a Rin, y no me esperaste

Rin: Mikuo….

Ia: él no te ama más, me tiene a mí, y si es necesario, lo volveré mi universo.

Ia miraba a rin de forma sagas, mientras que Rin le miraba de la misma forma.

Rin: yo….lo recuperare….

Ia: no te dejare.

Dicho eso Mikuo, Ia, Miku y Gakuko se fueron del lugar, Mikuo sonrio un poco y abrazo a Ia.

Ia: sonreíste.

Mikuo: no, no lo hizo.

Ia, sonreía mientras tomaba de la mano a Mikuo mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Pero Rin los miraba a ambos.

Rin: no te dejare….

Lo decía mientras se alejaba sosteniendo un relicario en la mano.

Capitulo 14: Caprichos del destino

Tras el encuentro breve de los Kagamine con Mikuo, Ia no hizo más que omitirse sobre todo lo sucedido, sentada desde la sala veía a Mikuo junto con Kaito y Gakupo quienes entre risas se dedicaban a armar un cobertizo lo suficientemente grande como para albergar las cosas que se tornaban recuerdos. Miku camino lo más sigilosamente posible hasta llegar a Ia, quien de un sobresalto volteo y la miro dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Ia: Miku, no lo vuelvas a hacer, casi haces que me de un infarto

Miku entre risas se sentó junto a Ia.

Miku: está bien, pero era inevitable, pero, no estás muy bien verdad.

Ia: no, para ser honesta, ese encuentro fue, desagradable para mí y Mikuo.

Miku: no eres la única, todos aquí nos molestamos por ello, no debían aparecer.

Ia: Mikuo, se veía tan

Miku: ¿Indefenso?

Ia la miro sorprendida sin forma de articular palabra.

Miku: lo sé, mi hermano por lo general es muy fuerte, pese a todo lo que ha pasado, nunca ha cambiado.

La atención de Ia se centro al momento que vio a Luka y su hermano Luki regresar con las compras del mercado, aun así no dejaba de escuchar a Miku. Tras unos minutos Luka se acerco a las dos chicas.

Luka: díganme de que hablan, secretos acaso.

Luki: si, secretos.

Haku se sentó detrás de Luki y le susurro al oído para que fuera a ayudar a Mikuo y los demás a terminar el cobertizo.

Luka: desde que estas con Luki se ha vuelto más varonil y. algo refinado.

Haku: la verdad, no, es un trabajo duro el tratar de hacer que cambie su forma de ser, pero, volviendo al tema, están hablando sobre, eso, verdad.

Luka: así que era eso.

Ia y Miku guardaron silencio.

Luka: No deberías preocuparte por él, Mikuo es demasiado fuerte, no solo por su físico, tanto en sus sentimientos como en lo mental, no se dejaría afectar de ese modo.

Ia: ¿puedes asegurarlo?-Los recuerdos de Ia volvían a cuando Mikuo tembló de rabia ante la presencia de Rin, quien de forma atrevida intento besarlo de no ser por el empujón que Ia logro asestarle.

Miku: yo, no podría decirlo, recuerda que gran parte de su vida, pasó en las calles.

Luka: y vivió conmigo, es verdad, no podría decirlo con certeza.

Haku: Mikuo es un hombre que vale la pena, como Kaito y Gakupo, tiene su propio encanto que no lo hace permanecer desapercibido.

Ia: Chicas, podemos ir a dar un paseo, quiero saber más de Mikuo, quiero.

Miku: quieres evitar que eso se repita.

Ia se quedo en silencio.

Meiko: bueno, si se trata de salidas, me anoto, adelante, el día apenas comienza, podemos darnos un tiempo para nosotras. Con Gakuko y Kaiko en la secundaria, ahora podremos ir sin preocupación alguna.

Las chicas miraron a Meiko con sorpresa, puesto que aparecia cuando de salidas se trataba.

Ia: espérenme en la puerta principal, iré a avisarles a los chicos.

Meiko: Vale, pero no demores.

Ia salió de la sala y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Mikuo y los demás.

Luka: es hora de salir.

Meiko: espera, podremos ver cómo va su situación, fue un golpe muy duro para ellos.

Miku: espiar no es malo.

Haku: además, podremos ver como son de cariñosos.

Miku: creo que Luki no te mima verdad.

Las chicas estallaron en risas. Mientras que los chicos mantenían su trabajo.

Kaito: Mikuo; mantén alzado esa parte de ahí, solo un poco más.

Mikuo: está bien, solo no demores, este sol es calcinante.

Gakupo: Mikuo, vienen a por ti.

Mikuo miro de reojo y vio a Ia acercarse.

Mikuo: lo veo. Luki sostén esto.

Luki: a la orden.

Mikuo tomo una toalla y seco el sudor de su frente, cuando vio que Ia sostenía un vaso de jugo para él.

Ia: no deberías esforzarte, porque no descansas.

Mikuo: porque estamos próximos a terminar el ático, y después podremos descansar todos.- Sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo.

Ia: bueno, te avisaba que, las chicas y yo saldremos, será rápido.

Mikuo le miro algo preocupado, a lo que Ia sonrió de forma tierna y lo abrazo por su cuello.

Ia: estaré bien grandulón, confía en mí.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia por su cintura mientras la miraba a sus ojos de color zafiro.

Mikuo: no desconfió es solo que, desde eso, no me agrada la idea de que.

Ia coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Mikuo,

Ia: no sucederá, además, Luka y Meiko irán, no abra problema.

Mikuo asintió, Ia sonrió y se despidieron dándose un beso, todos miraron la escena.

Luka: lo ven, se los dije, nada raro ocurrirá entre ellos, con cómo, vainilla y fresa.

Meiko: yak, eso no, mejor, leche y chocolate.

Ia mira que las chicas le miraban y se sonrojo apenada. Por otra parte los chicos no paraban de reír al ver que a Luki le cayó el balde en la cabeza.

Mikuo: me perdí de algo

Luki: no de nada.- En ese momento el martillo cayó sobre una de sus partes nobles causando que Kaito, Gakupo y Mikuo estallaran en risas.

Mientras las risas seguían, las chicas caminaron hacia un parque, que era demasiado concurrido por la gente de los alrededores.

Luka: Haku, porque te acompaña una cesta

Haku: esto es para un pequeño picnic, mientras espiaban a Ia yo prepare los bocadillos.

Ia: ¿me espiaron?

Miku: no es novedad, queríamos ver cómo sería la reacción entre tú y mi hermano tras lo sucedido.

Meiko: ya, niñas, hemos llegado.

Las chicas se sentaron junto al lago mirando los patos y los botes con parejas abordo dando una vuelta entera a todo el lago.

Meiko: dime Ia, como fue que Mikuo termino contigo

Ia: pues, llego a una casa donde yo y las demás utaloid vivíamos, bueno donde yo vivía. Le costó adaptarse, Tei y Ruko no paraban de contarle chismes y Ritsu que, con su peso gravitacional lo aplastaba para que le hiciera caballito.

Miku: Ritsu.- Lo dijo mientras se tocaba sus pechos con ambas manos.

Miku: ella apenas con 6 años de edad y tan desarrollada, incluso mi hermano con su edad es un galán, yo parezco un peluche de feria.

Haku: mira el lado positivo, al menos no serás como Teto.

Las chicas rieron y Ia continúo su historia, daban casi las once y Meiko escuchaba atenta ante tal historia.

Ia: entonces, fue esa misma noche, donde ambos, pues, decidimos unirnos como pareja.

Miku: te puedo preguntar algo

Ia: claro

Miku: ¿mi hermano y tú piensan en casarse?

Ia se sonrojo y respondió tímidamente.

Ia: la, verdad no lo sé, nunca hablamos de ello, es muy pronto, tanto él como yo estamos en universidad, y llevar una vida de casados sería demasiado.

Haku. Ambos son hermosa pareja.

Luka: son el uno para el otro.

Ia: chicas, ¿Qué sucedió entre Rin y Mikuo?

Miku: Rin lo traiciono, lo uso para llegar a otro, y luego lo desecho como basura, aun la odio por ello.

Ia: ya veo, fue por eso que ambos se enemistaron.

Luka: Rin no comprende lo que causo, y se atrevió a regresar para causarle más daño. Me da pena del pobre de Len, por culpa de su hermana, el se ve arrastrado en todo esto.

Meiko: espera, ¿Qué?

Haku: así es, ese día Len solo lloraba por el dolor de sus golpes y porque su hermana lo arrastro a eso, ellos son solo dos, pero Len es quien más sufre. El y Mikuo eran grandes amigos, mas antes de lo ocurrido.

Ia: se hace tarde.

Luka: es verdad, apenas eran las 11, ya son casi las 6 de la tarde, Gakupo se preocupara.

Meiko: bueno, Kaito no notara que no llegue.

Miku: ya estas con Kaito, enserio, entonces yo seré la solterona.

Haku: calma, ya llegara tu hermoso caballero.

Las chicas se levantaron y emprendieron su vuelta a casa.

Mientras tanto Mikuo colocaba el techo del cobertizo por sí mismo, al llegar Ia corrió horrorizada al ver que Mikuo levantaba por si solo lo restante del techo.

Ia: no hagas eso.

Mikuo: con esto, termino el techo.

Ia se sentó y suspiro aliviada y le miro como si fuera la primera vez cuando se enamoro de Mikuo.

Ia: Te ayudare.

Mikuo miro como Ia le extendía el martillo para que diera los toques finales, sonrió y tomo el martillo.

Mientras que dentro de la casa los gritos y reclamos no se hicieron esperar. Después hubo un gran silencio y todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Ia y Mikuo quienes terminaron el techo y se recostaron a ver la noche estrellada.

Ia: es hermoso, no lo crees.

Mikuo: si, es relajante.

Ia volteo a verlo y sonrió sentándose sobre él.

Ia: Te amo, no sabes cuánto, si algo malo te pasara.

Mikuo toco la mejilla de Ia y la acaricio mientras le miraba.

Mikuo: no me sucederá nada malo, no mientras tú estés conmigo.

Ambos sonrieron y se levantaron para ir a su habitación. Mikuo decidió darse un baño antes de dormir, mientras estaba en la ducha, Ia sentada sobre la cama pensaba en lo que Luka le dijo: Mikuo es apacible y siempre te amara, comparte lo más que puedas con él, porque así es como los bellos recuerdos nacen. Fue entonces cuando Ia decidió ir a la ducha con Mikuo, quien al verla entrar con una toalla cubriéndola tuvo que mirar fijamente al agua en la bañera. Ia se acerco a Mikuo y apego su pecho a su espalda mientras lo abrazaba.

Ia: por favor, no te avergüences, mírame.- Lo dijo con un tono dulce y algo nervioso.

Mikuo: siento tu nerviosismo, si esto te hace mal.

Ia: no, solo, mírame

Mikuo volteo a ver a Ia con lo miraba con sus mejillas ruborizadas y algo apenada mientras desviaba su mirada.

Ia: somos pareja, desde hace mucho, debemos empezar a pasar más tiempo, juntos.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia quien le mira sonrojada.

Mikuo: lo sé, más que nadie en el mundo, más no lo decía, por miedo a lastimarte, tras lo ocurrido, no quiero perderte, eres lo más bello en mi vida.

Ambos tomaron la ducha, terminando de secarse y colocándose el pijama, se recostaron sobre la cama, abrazados, pues esa noche, el destino había logrado que se cumpla, un capricho que ambos querían.


	2. Pensamientos reincidentes

Pensamientos reincidentes

Como se puede entender, cuando lo finalizado no te dejar seguir en paz. Cuando el pasado, regresa a ti, con fuerza y con el ansia de reclamarte como eras antes. Como se puede escapar de ello, oh, superarlo. Como. Pensaba Mikuo sentado en medio del jardín, a media noche, después de todos los sucesos acarreados en su vida, pareciera que un fantasma lo atormentara, aun en sus momentos más pacíficos, sus nervios se ponían de punta, surgía una preocupación tal que no podía describirse. Cerró los ojos y se tumbo sobre el pasto, sintiendo el viento gélido recorrer su piel.

Mikuo: ¿Hice lo correcto al irme así, escapar, huir de lo sucedido, a, algo que alguna vez me, dio alegría? –Sentándose miro su mano y los recuerdos de su relación con Rin, volvían a su cabeza con tal claridad que en varias ocasiones, no sabía si lo que vivía era una ilusión. Cerrando su mano dejo escapar un suspiro largo y pesado.

Mikuo: Todo esto, es difícil, si muestro debilidad, Miku y también Ia se preocuparan, sin mencionar a los demás. Son felices, no puedo.

Entonces sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y una mano que le rozaba uno de sus hombros, volteando a ver vio que se trataba de Haku, quien lo miraba con sus ojos color rubí.

Haku: que predicamento el que tienes ahora Mikuo, pareces una roca, pero ese impacto te ha logrado hacer tambalear.- Decía mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba las ondas del estanque cercano causadas por el agua.

Mikuo: Haku, que tan has oído.

Haku: lo suficiente, como para saber lo que harás.

Mikuo se quedo en silencio, mirándola.

Haku: a veces, debes confrontar tu pasado, para poder lograr construir un futuro, junto a quien te importa.

Mikuo: Ia.

Haku lo miro mientras sonreía débilmente, cerrando los ojos se levanto y le dijo a Mikuo.

Haku: ten en cuenta algo, todo lo que has logrado, se puede fortalecer, o se puede perder en un día, solo te pido algo.

Mikuo: que cosa me pedirás.

Haku: no dejes que esta familia se desuna, desde tu partida, hubo ciertos encuentros de mal gusto entre miembros familiares, no quiero volver a ver eso.

Mikuo asintió, se levanto y acompaño a Haku dentro de la casa, una vez que entraron, Mikuo fue a por su celular, al entrar en su habitación, observo que Ia dormía profundamente, tomando su celular salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, para su des fortuna, Luka y Meiko se encontraban en el lugar.

Meiko: Mikuo, así que tú eras quien caminaba por aquí.

Luka: que sucede, porque pareciera que algo te atormentara.

Mikuo solo desvió la mirada y se fue al patio trasero. Tomando su celular en mano hizo algo que juro nunca volver a hacer. Marcando el número de Rin, le llamo.

Rin: hola.

Mikuo: debo hablar contigo, de frente.

Rin: Mikuo, pensé que ya

Mikuo: piensa lo contrario, debo hablar contigo, mañana, en el parque cerca del centro comercial.

Rin: comprendo, estaré hay.

Colgando ambos, soltó un suspiro para luego caer sentado con su espalda apegada a la pared.

Luka: era eso, quieres dar por terminado ese asunto.

Mikuo: así es, sabía que eras tú quien me observaba.

Luka: eres importante para todos aquí, por eso, mañana te acompañare, no estarás solo, lo que haces está bien, todos merecemos ser felices.

Mikuo: eso creo, sabes que tiendo a pensar que

Luka: que todas las cosas y actos en ti se repiten, pero esta vez no, Ia te ama a más no poder, por eso, debes dar por terminado ese capítulo de tu vida.

Cuando amaneció, Mikuo y Luka se vistieron y dejaron una nota, donde decían que irían a comprar la comida para los demás. Encaminados hacia el parque, Luka tomo del brazo derecho a Mikuo y coloco su otra mano sobre la mejilla del chico.

Luka: todo saldrá bien.

Mientras en la casa, Ia leyó la nota y miro por la ventana, sentía como si su corazón se quebrantara, con leves lágrimas en los ojos dijo unas pocas palabras.

Ia: por favor, que esta vez, no me quiten mi felicidad.

Al llegar al parque, Mikuo no dejaba de sentirse nervioso, todos sus instintos le decían a gritos que no debía estar en ese lugar.

Mikuo: si no hago esto, nunca terminara.

Luka: prepárate, hay viene

A lo lejos, el cabello corto de Rin relucía con los rayos del sol, cada paso que daba lo acercaba más a Mikuo. Al estar frente a frente, Luka la miro y miro en su entorno, Mikuo había calculado bien la situación.

Luka: bueno, los dejare solos.

Mikuo asintió y Rin solo se llevo una mano a su cabello.

Rin: tu llamada, me hizo sonreír, no vine con nadie, ni con mi hermano porque, quería verte también.

Mikuo: el sentimiento no es mutuo, tu aparición en la nueva casa, lo que trataste de hacer, lo que me hiciste a mí. – Lo decía desahogándose como si llevara por dentro una tormenta que azotara los mares.

Mikuo: no lo pensaste acaso.

Rin: desde aquel día, no ha pasado segundo en que me arrepintiera de lo que hice. Lo decía en voz baja desviando la mirada hacia el suelo y haciendo puño sus manos.

Rin: cometí el peor de mi vida, al dejarte ir, por causa de un capricho mío. No quería que eso pasara.

Mikuo: yo, te amaba, y lo sabías, ahora, que logro ser querido en verdad, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Rin; PORQUE YO NO EH DEJADO DE AMARTE MIKUO.

Luka miro atenta al grito de Rin quien se sobaba los ojos con ambas manos mientras continuaba su charla con Mikuo:

Rin: cuando éramos niños. Tu partida a Criptón para aprender, tu regreso, todo, todo en ti es perfecto, cuando éramos los dos juntos, todo fue, perfecto, y, ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

Mikuo: quiero decirte que, ya te eh superado, y seguí con mi vida, y ahora, tú debes seguir con la tuya.- Lo dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Rin y le miraba con serenidad.

Mikuo: adelante y sigue, deja esto como una experiencia, para que en el futuro no cometas el mismo error con alguien más

Rin, quien se secaba las lagrimas le miro con una sonrisa pequeña.

Rin: eres el hombre perfecto, y aun vale la pena luchar por ti, a Ia, por favor dile que mes disculpo por mi actitud. –Dijo apegando su puño de forma cariñosa su puño en la barbilla de Mikuo y moviéndolo con delicadeza.

Rin: Cuida mucho de Ia, y nunca, nunca la dejes ir.

Mikuo: eso, jamás ocurrirá, tenlo por seguro.

Dicho esto, ambos se despidieron y Rin se fue del parque, Mikuo fue y se sentó junto a Luka.

Luka: fue fácil, verdad.

Mikuo apego la cara en el hombro de Luka y dejo salir un suspiro largo y lastimero.

Luka: lo sé, solo bromeaba, vamos a casa.

Mikuo: pero antes no olvidemos de comprar la comida.

Luka rio un poco y asintió, fueron a comprar la comida para todos en su hogar, al regreso, Meiko fue a la ayuda de Mikuo y Luka quienes traían la comida.

Meiko: vaya, parece que compraron todo el supermercado ustedes dos, gracias.

Al estar colocando la comida en su lugar, Mikuo sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás, era Ia quien lo había estado esperando por todo el día.

Mikuo: Luka solo falta eso, ¿puedes hacerte caso?

Luka: claro, no hay problema.

Mikuo tomo de la mano a Ia y salió de la casa.

Ia: Mikuo, a donde me llevas.

Mikuo camino con ella hasta llegar a un gran árbol donde la luna iluminaba todo el lugar. Ia de detuvo bajo el árbol frente a Mikuo y le miro.

Mikuo: Ia, yo, debo decirte algo,

Ia: bueno.

Mikuo; con todo lo que paso, la aparición de Rin, y lo demás, hice algo que debí haber hecho desde un principio. Hable con Rin, y Luka me acompaño.

Ia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Al final Mikuo se acerco a Ia, quien retrocedió chocando su espalda contra el árbol.

Ia: entonces, que, piensas hacer.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia por su cintura y rio un poco mirándole tiernamente.

Mikuo: lo entendiste mal, di por finalizado ese capítulo de mi vida, porque ahora, tú eres quien más me importa, y por nada del mundo, me separare de ti.

Ia tan solo dejo escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad y abrazo a Mikuo por su cuello.

Ia: gracias por quedarte conmigo.

La luna se coloco junto detrás del árbol donde ambos se miraban a los ojos, abrazados el uno al otro, para al final, sellar todo el acto con un beso, el cual marcaria el inicio de nuevos recuerdos, y de nuevos pensamientos, que volverían a la mente de ambos por siempre.


	3. Un recuerdo que el tiempo no borrara

Un recuerdo que el tiempo no borrara

Tras la charla entre Mikuo y Rin, para aclarar todo entre ellos, el nubarrón que parecía estar sobre todos ellos se había retirado, tiempo después recibieron una carta de parte de Rin, de por sí, Miku no podía disimular su rabia, a pesar de que Mikuo le explico con detalle la situación.

Ia: miren, una carta de Rin.

Luka: ¿Rin?

Miku: hm, no me importa.

Meiko tomo la carta en mano y la abrió sin dudar:

Meiko: así que tiene nuevo novio, vaya, espero todo este tiempo a Mikuo; la verdad no se qué pensaría en hacer eso.

Luka: sabes que es una niña, y como toda niña, tenía su amor platónico.

Meiko: aunque, Mikuo no está nada mal, Gakuko y Kaito le ganan pero, no se queda tan atrás.

Ia: ¿Eh?

Meiko miro a Ia con una sonrisa infantil mientras que Miku y Luka reían un poco.

Meiko: no deberías sentir celos por nosotras.

Luka: es verdad, yo estoy saliendo con Gakupo de nuevo, ya se calmo tras todo lo sucedido, ahora esta relación puede funcionar.

Meiko: por mi parte, tengo una cita con Kaito esta noche, espero no me lleve a comer helado.

Miku: ustedes 3 son tan afortunadas, incluso Haku está con Luki, yo no tengo a nadie.

Ia: Miku no deberías decir eso, pronto llegara tu amor, no debes desesperarte.

Miku: tienes razón.-Lo decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la sala y suspiraba.

Miku: Ia, como fue que conociste a mi hermano, cuéntame.

Meiko: si, cuéntanos.

Luka: es curioso, quería preguntarte eso desde hace tiempo.

Ia: b-bueno, es algo larga la historia.- Decía Ia mientras se sonrojaba.

Miku: por favor, cuéntanos, ahora que no están los chicos aquí.

Ia miro a las demás chicas con un sonrojo en su cara y un nerviosismo por el momento.

Ia: l-la verdad, lo conocí cuando fue a la casa Utaloid, no sabíamos que él era el propietario original, así que nos asustamos, fue la primera vez que lo vi, Teto comentaba sobre su amigo que era casi un genio en todas las materias en Kriptón, yo estaba intrigada por conocerlo, pues decía cosas positivas sobre él.

Luka: teto

Meiko: la recuerdo, la vieja con cuerpo de niña

Ia: no deberían sentirse así, casi nadie ha tenido alguna atracción a Teto.

Miku: si, puedes continuar.

Ia: bueno. Cuando yo estaba arreglando la casa, hoy un estruendo en la puerta principal, tenía miedo pues Ritsu había saltado sobre alguien, cuando fui a ver de que trataba, vi al chico de cabello azul verdoso en el suelo y con Ritsu sobre su espalda, Teto estaba riendo y fui yo quien lo ayudo a levantarse.

Luka: entonces ¿se miraron a los ojos?

Ia: si, nos quedamos mirando por un buen tiempo, pero luego Tei apareció y Mikuo se asusto un poco, Tei tiene tendencia a acosar a Len, y pues su primera impresión asusta un poco, si vieran su cuarto tiene todas las paredes con fotos de ese chico.

Miku: da miedo de solo escuchar eso.

Meiko: y después, que sucedió cuéntanos.

Ia: pues, creo que fueron como 3 años que Mikuo estuvo viviendo con nosotras, yo decía que él vivía el sueño de todo pervertido, vivir en una casa con chicas, pero él era distinto, todas las mañanas salía, y se desaparecía por horas y horas, luego regresaba a la noche, tomaba una ducha y nos servía la comida, la verdad yo me sentía algo incomoda, puesto que él era demasiado serio.

Fue cuando Ia se sumió en sus recuerdos contándolos tan lucidamente mientras las demás escuchaban.

3 AÑOS ATRÁS

Ia: oye, espera un momento, piensas irte de nuevo

Mikuo regreso la mirada y vio a Ia que lo miraba fijamente y con un leve puchero.

Ia: siempre haces lo mismo, agradezco lo que haces por nosotras pero no puedes irte hoy, la casa está sola por el momento, Teto, Ritsu y Tei fueron.

Mikuo: entonces sal conmigo.

Ia: e-espera, ¿Qué?, como una cita, o, algo así.

Mikuo: oye, quieres quedarte sola, o no

Ia: Hm, como sea.

Ambos salieron de la casa dando un paseo, pero Ia no dejaba de lado su nerviosismo, mientras que Mikuo caminaba completamente tranquilo por la calle:

Ia: esto, bueno, Mikuo, ¿ya has tenido novia?

Mikuo: la tuve, y no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

Ia: bueno, es la primera vez que, socializamos y, quiero saber de qué hablar.

Mikuo: y debe ser sobre ex novias, bueno, que tal tú, ¿has tenido novio?

Ia: hay, eso es venganza, pero no, no eh tenido

Mikuo: ya veo, así que, no lo has tenido.

Ia: hm.

Mientras caminaban llegaron a un mirador donde Mikuo se detuvo a contemplar la ciudad.

Ia: ¿es aquí donde siempre vienes?

Mikuo: casi siempre, hoy me acompañaste, así que decidí traerte a un lugar bonito para variar.- Mientras hablaba, se apoyo en el barandal del mirador mientras contemplaba todo el lugar.

Ia en ese momento se sentía abstraída del tiempo y del espacio, solo miraba a Mikuo, aunque le parecía un chico distinto al que había escuchado, aun así, si compañía la agradaba, se acerco y miro la ciudad de igual manera a la ciudad.

Ia: es hermosa la vista.

Mikuo: cuando vivía por los alrededores, solía venir a este lugar, es tranquilizador estar aquí.

Mikuo volteo a ver a Ia, en ese momento una leve brisa se dio paso moviendo de manera sutil el cabello de Mikuo, Ia quedo hipnotizada por un momento cuando vio el cabello de Mikuo tapar parte de su rostro, mientras que sus ojos le miraban fijamente, por otro lado, Mikuo miraba como Ia lucia sus trenzas que caían por su cuello y eran movidas finamente por el viento.

Mikuo: cómo es que nunca has tenido novio alguno.

Ia: no me eh interesado en nadie, hasta ahora.

Mikuo: hasta ahora, quieres decir que ya te gusta alguien

Ia: pues, por el momento si.

Mikuo solo se limito a escuchar.

Ia: sería mejor regresar.

Mikuo: apenas es medio día, porque volver.

Ia: es una sorpresa.

Ambos emprendieron la vuelta a casa pero algo se había dado entre ellos.

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE

Miku: aw, como todo un manga de romance.

Luka: siempre tan serio pero contigo como que se ablando.

Meiko: y después que sucedió.

Ia: hum, pues, al volver se sentó en la sala y yo me senté con él, nos quedamos dormidos hasta que desperté y vi el reloj, eran casi las 9 de la noche y no había nada que cocinar, Mikuo decidió ir a comprar a esa hora, pero yo temía por su seguridad, así que lo seguí a escondidas llevando un spray pimienta.

Meiko: creo que se a donde lleva eso.

Luka: de verdad.

Meiko: si, fue esa noche que me encontré con él, tenía el cabello largo hasta las pantorrillas y su musculatura esa menos que ahora.- Meiko miro a Ia y sonrió.

Meiko: fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que se había enamorado de nuevo.

Ia: p-pues, el no iba a decir nada, así que fui yo quien decidió decirle lo que sentía, si había una oportunidad era esa, pues luego de una semana me dijo que se iría del lugar, para venir a vivir a este lugar.

Miku: wau, su historia de amor es como un manga, que lindo, ahora tengo a alguien que de verdad puedo empezar a llamar hermana.- Diciendo esto, Miku abrazo a Ia y sonrió.

Ia: pues preferiría que me sigas llamando por mi nombre, aun no me eh casado con tu hermano.

Miku: y tienen planes para eso.

Ia: yo sí, pero Mikuo parece algo dubitativo al respecto.

Luka: ya veo, es la primera vez que siente algo así y piensa que es irreal, como un sueño.

Meiko: como sabes eso.

Luka: yo me sentía así con Gakupo, así que es fácil deducirlo.

Ia: miedo, ósea que teme que sea un sueño

Miku: te conto lo de Rin verdad, esta algo dolido, es, como una mina que no se ha desactivado por completo, como tú también tienes ese miedo.

Ia: no es que lo tenga pero, no me agrada la idea de perderlo.

Meiko: dale tiempo, sabes que los chicos son algo lentos para captar alguna idea, así que ya pasara.

Ia: está bien, eso me da más seguridad.

La puerta se abrió y los chicos llegaron con varias cosas a casa.

Kaito: sabía que eso pasaría, pero ganamos.

Gakupo: no era justo pero, porque hicimos eso.

Mikuo: no es obvio, el tiene un problema con los helados, una promoción de coma todo lo que pueda ver no lo iba a detener.

Las chicas miraron como llegaron con varias cajas de helados y uno que otro cajón de comida.

Meiko: de dónde sacaron eso.

Kaito: de un concurso

Gakupo: cortando varias frutas.

Mikuo: soportando una caja sobre la cabeza.

Meiko: ustedes, son locos.

Ia; bueno, al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por la comida.

Miku: si, al fin hicieron algo bien chicos.

Mikuo: hermana, eso sí ha dolido.

Todos rieron en ese momento y se dedicaron a guardar las cosas, tras haber terminado, se retiraron a dormir.

Luka: oigan, Luki no fue con ustedes.

Gakupo: se fue de viaje a la playa con Haku, tenías una nota en la puerta de tu habitación, pero la tiraste a la basura en la mañana.

Luka: ¿eso hice?

Meiko: bueno, a dormir todos, este día fue productivo, para ambos lados.

Mikuo: a que te refieres con eso.

Ia jalo del brazo a Mikuo y se lo llevo a la habitación, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y fueron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ia: Mikuo, aun estas despierto

Mikuo: ahora lo estoy.- Mientras bostezaba y se sobaba un ojo aun medio adormilado.

Ia: dime, que piensas de lo nuestro.

Mikuo: sobre lo nuestro, pienso que es una fantasía, como algo irreal, demasiada felicidad, la felicidad que estaba buscando.- Mientras bostezaba.

Ia: de verdad piensas eso.

Mikuo le abrazo apegando la cabeza de Ia a su pecho.

Mikuo: no malinterpretes, en pocas palabras, que es perfecto

Ia sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte.

Mikuo: tengo una idea, que tal si fuéramos a la playa.

Ia: ¿todos nosotros?

Mikuo: no, solos tu y yo.

Ia: Seria espectacular

Mikuo: pues nos iremos mañana asi que duerme.


	4. Unas vacaciones alivianadoras

Unas vacaciones aliviadoras

El verano esta por acabarse, y pronto Mikuo debería regresar a sus clases en Kriptón, la idea le desagradaba un poco, puesto que Ia había terminado sus clases el mes pasado y tendría unas largas vacaciones, claro que Mikuo nunca mencionaba nada, asi que como último recurso para aprovechar los días faltantes decidió tomar un curso de acción algo precipitado. Tras amanecer Mikuo había empacado en 3 maletas lo que llevaría para la playa, Ia por su parte solo llevaba dos, le sorprendía que Mikuo hubiera tomado la decisión tan rápidamente.

Ia: pues, bueno, saldré con Mikuo de, vacaciones asi que, podrías cuidar de todo aquí, por favor.

Miku: claro hermanita.

Luka: vaya, te llevara a algún lugar fresco, como la playa.

Meiko: ojala Kaito hiciera eso.

Miku: no es para tanto, sabes que es medio lento para entender que quieres algo.

Luka: si se encuentran con mi hermano, salúdenlo.

Mikuo regresaba y cargo a Ia sobre su hombro.

Mikuo: por supuesto, aunque no creo que nos encontremos.

Ia: bájame

Mikuo: no, asi no te cansaras.

Mikuo se despidió de todos mientras dejaba que Ia subiera al auto.

Mikuo: cuiden la casa, regresaremos dentro de una semana.

Puso en marcha el auto y salió de la casa, mientras estaban por la carretera, Ia se encontraba callada, y algo nerviosa.

Mikuo: Ia, oye Ia, te encuentras bien.

Ia: ¿eh?, si, solo que, es la primera vez que voy con alguien a la playa.

Mikuo: es cierto, nunca tuviste un novio antes que yo.

Ia: bueno, existió uno pero, no lo tomo en cuenta, pues, no es bonito recordarlo.

Mikuo: y decías que yo era el desconfiado.

Ia: NO ES LO QUE CREES, solo que, bueno, su nombre era León, era lo opuesto a ti.

Mikuo: y como soy según tu

Ia: responsable, dedicado, no dejas que nada te detenga, y eres lindo.

Mikuo: entonces León era feo.

Ia: no, era lindo igual, en fin, León era algo problemático y serio, cuando la compañía kriptón saco el primer grupo de cantantes León fue uno de ellos, su fama lo cegó y poco a poco le tomo mas afecto a otra chica. Era integrante de su grupo, se llamaba Lola, como yo era algo menor a León, fue alejándose de mí, y luego se caso con Lola, desde entonces, no eh sabido nada de él.

Mikuo: vaya, es similar a mi historia, pero, lo tuyo tuvo un golpe más horrible, recuerdo a ver visto a León, era un compañero mío en las practicas de soccer, vaya, no lo sabía.

Ia: el es lo que es, un pasado, ahora eres tu mi presente, y me alegro de que me hayas encontrado.

Mikuo: para ser honestos, tú me encontraste a mí.

Ia sonrió y miro por la ventana del auto.

Ia: mira, ¡es el mar!

Mikuo: debe estar por aquí, si es por esa colina.

Ia: que cosa.

Mikuo: mi hermana me dio las llaves de su casa de verano, como es una estrella, logra obtener casi todo.

Ia: pero tú también estas por ese camino.

Mikuo: la fama no es algo que yo busque, al final todos te olvidaran.- Decía mientras bajaba directo a la cabaña de su hermana.

Mikuo: hemos llegado, comenzare a desempacar.

Ia: te ayudare.

Mikuo bajo 4 maletas mientras que Ia solo una, miraba a Mikuo algo molesta y con un puchero.

Mikuo: que sucede.

Ia: también soy fuerte, no me consientas tanto.

Mikuo le dio un beso repentino dejándola sin habla.

Mikuo: te consentiré como yo quiera.

Ia: tonto.- Desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al entrar en la cabaña empezaron a instalarse, pero pronto eso acabaría, pues alguien golpeaba la puerta de la cabaña.

Ia: yo iré.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Haku: Ia, ¿eres tú?

Ia: Haku

Mikuo salía de la habitación solo con una pantaloneta puesta y un par de chanclas.

Mikuo: Ia porque no caminamos por la playa puede ser muy.- Mikuo se quedo paralizado pues en la sala estaba Haku quien le miraba sosteniendo un vaso de jugo en la mano al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Ia: ¡no!- Grito tapándole los ojos a Haku.

Ia: Mikuo, resulta que Haku y Luki están cerca de aquí y Haku reconoció el vehículo.

Haku: Ia, puedo volver a ver por favor.

Ia: ¡NO!

Mikuo rio y se coloco una camisa mientras quitaba las manos de Ia que cubrían los ojos de Haku.

Mikuo: asunto arreglado.

Haku: gracias, que hacen aquí ustedes dos.

Ia: Mikuo me trajo de vacaciones, y pues la verdad ya es poco.

Mikuo: poco, apenas saliste de clases.

Ia: si pero me cambie de lugar de estudios, iré a kriptón, junto con Haku y Miku.

Mikuo: D-desde cuando lo hiciste, porque no me lo dijiste.

Haku: queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ti, además, cambiaron el inicio de clases, se alargo el plazo, resulta ser que se enteraron que tu y Miku volverían a ese centro y muchas más personas se inscribieron, por lo que las pruebas serán largas.

Mikuo: ya veo.- Mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

Ia: sorpresa, no tan sorpresiva, pero ahora compartiremos más tiempo juntos.- Mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Mikuo.

Haku: su relación es de admirar, ojala Luki fuera como tú, o como Kaito, o como Gakupo.

Mikuo: bueno el siempre ha sido de ese modo., pero ya cambiara.

Haku: regresare al hotel, por Luki debe estar preocupado, le avisare que están aquí.

Mikuo: claro, no hay problema, vuelvan cuando quieran.

Haku salió de la cabaña y tanto Mikuo como Ia suspiraron.

Ia: y parecía que pasaríamos los dos solos.

Mikuo: si lo pasaremos, no vendrán con nosotros toda esta semana.

Ia sonrió al ver que Mikuo había logrado pensar en un plan de contingencia por la inesperada aparición de Haku.

Mikuo: bueno, como dije, caminemos por la playa.- Decía mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Ia: piensas ir asi.

Mikuo: es una playa privada, nadie más nos vera.

Ia: bueno.

Ia se cambio colocándose un bikini y poniéndose un sombrero en su cabeza.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por la playa, Ia miraba con atención el mar.

Ia: Mikuo quien es Neru

Mikuo: era una chica de mi clase.

Ia: que vago eres de respuesta, Miku y Luki me contaron que era como tu acosadora.

Mikuo: no, no lo es, solo le ayude en sus clases de violonchelo y oboe, lo demás ella podía sola, porque la pregunta.

Ia: porque en tu anuario sale siempre contigo.

Mikuo: porque era su único amigo, además es tsundere, y le gusta Len, as que puedes estar tranquila.

Ia: vaya, no te enojaste.

Mikuo: porque debería, no oculto nada.

Ia lo miro atenta y a la vez sorprendida, pues no pensó que Mikuo reaccionaria de ese modo tan pacifico y tranquilo.

Mikuo: sabes algo, mañana iremos de pesca, asi que prepárate, cerca de este lugar se puede pescar tranquilamente.

Ia asintió y ambos regresaron a la casa, en la parte trasera juntaron unos leños, y empezaron una pequeña fogata mientras veían el mar en lo que atardecía.

Ia: eres como salido de un cuento de hadas.

Mikuo: ¿eh?

Ia: eres lindo, atento, respetuoso, y orgulloso, pero eres salido de un cuento de hadas.

Mikuo: un princeso

Ia: ¡NO! Un príncipe que se comporta como el título lo dice.

Mikuo: gracias, de verdad.- Abrazo a Ia y le dio un beso.

Mikuo: vamos a dormir, a menos que quieras que te piquen los mosquitos.

Ia: está bien, pero mañana me enseñaras a pescar.

Mikuo: por supuesto.


	5. El recuerdo del amor

El recuerdo del amor.

Tras el amanecer, Ia se levantó temprano para ver como el sol salía, nunca antes había observado algo así en la playa, cuando el sol salía de a poco, el rostro de Ia se iluminaba mientras respiraba el aire marino, estirando los brazos volteo a ver y vio a su amado Mikuo que aun dormía, cuando el sol llego a los ojos de Mikuo, este levanto la cabeza y miro a la ventana con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto, logrando divisar a Ia quien lo miraba sonriente y con ambas manos detrás de su espalda. Mikuo cerró su ojo y sonrió.

Buenos días amor mío.

Ia se lanzó sobre Mikuo y mirándolo le dio un beso: Buenos días cielo.

Mikuo se estiro sobre la cama para luego rodear la cintura de Ia y darle un beso, acto seguido le dijo: ¿De verdad quieres ir a pescar hoy?

Ia negó con la cabeza y respondió con un puchero: el pescado tiene un olor desagradable, además, esta vez estamos solos, y quisiera saber, algo que, puede que te moleste mucho.

Mikuo se sentó y miro a Ia un poco inquieto.

Puedo saber, ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Rin?

Mikuo miro hacia un lado de la cama y sujeto la mano de Ia, quien se sentía algo nerviosa ante lo que posiblemente su amado le contaría.

Supongo que eso tarde o temprano te lo tendría que contar. De hecho- Ia miro fijamente a Mikuo- Ella y yo tenemos un hijo.

¡QUE!- Ia soltó la mano de Mikuo horrorizada, para luego darse cuenta como Mikuo reía tapándose la boca con la mano, Ia se enojó un poco y golpeo a Mikuo con una almohada, para darle luego la espalda- Bobo, me asustaste.

Mikuo dejo de reír y abrazo a Ia por la espalda, besando su cuello.

Es una larga historia, que tomara todo el día, así que, comenzare por contarte todo.

-INICIO RECUERDO DE MIKUO Y RIN-

Mikuo se encontraba de regreso hacia su hogar, en el cual, ahora Vivian Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Luka, Rin, Len y Miku. Cuando llego a su casa, fue recibido con gran alegría por Miku, quien salto y lo abrazo por completo mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermano, Luka salió y lo abrazo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Haz cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, mírate, ahora está más apuesto.

Tras un cálido recibimiento, Mikuo paso a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, sin embargo noto que había alguien a quien había conocido desde pequeño, era Rin, quien lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación, ambos empezaron a charlar durante días después de la llegada de Mikuo de CRYPTON, fue entonces que algo comenzó a surgir entre estos dos amigos, tras varios meses, ambos se enamoraron y su relación comenzó hasta lo que conocemos hoy.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos decidieron ser pareja, a las pocas semanas del nuevo año iniciado, la actitud de Rin comenzó a cambiar.

Un día cuando Mikuo salió de compras con Meiko para poder cenar, el joven peli celeste, reconoció a un figura, la cual se dirigía al parque, Mikuo se desvió un poco para seguirla, Meiko lo siguió, y ambos, miraron con dolor la escena que hay se presentaba, Rin estaba besándose con León, un estudiante de la academia CRYPTON, al igual que Mikuo, tras esa vista, Mikuo decidió irse de su hogar, donde luego encontraría a Ia y a las demás Utaloid.

-FIN RECUERDO DE MIKUO Y RIN-

Habían transcurrido varias horas después de que Mikuo le contara de una manera más resumida todo lo que había pasada entre él y Rin a Ia. Ia se abrazó a Mikuo y cerró los ojos.

Y después de todo eso, ¿Qué sucedió?

Mikuo sonrió y beso a Ia mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Después te conocí, y lo demás lo conoces.

Ia sonrió y se apegó más a Mikuo quien la levanto en brazos y camino hacia la puerta.

Bien, vamos a comer algo, mañana regresaremos a casa, y empezaran mis estudios.

Sobre eso- Dijo Ia mirándolo- Decidí ir a la academia CRYPTON junto contigo, pero las clases empezaran dentro de un mes.

Mikuo sonrió y beso a Ia en la frente.

Ambos subieron al auto y fueron al restaurant más cercano, mientras comían, Ia no dejaba de ver a su hermoso Mikuo, y en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez cuando su relación empezó.

-RECUERDO DE IA-

¿Vas a salir de nuevo? A esta hora es peligroso que salgas

El chico peli celeste volteo a verla vagamente y respondió:

Acaso eso te preocupa, si tanto te molesta puedes acompañarme.

Ia tomo su abrigo y salió detrás de Mikuo, quien caminaba rápidamente hacia el parque, a Ia le tomo un poco de tiempo alcanzarlo, Mikuo bajaba por un leve montículo de tierra hacia el parque, hasta que Ia lo alcanzo y tropezó con una piedrita que se encontraba en el lugar, Mikuo se apresuró para atraparla y ambos cayeron hasta las faldas del montículo.

¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Mikuo a Ia, en cuanto ella alzo la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron, Mikuo tomo la mano de Ia, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y se besaban. Al abrirlos Ia se encontraba toda sonrojada, Mikuo desvió la mirada un poco y rompió el silencio.

Me gustas.- Dijo el chico mientras Ia fijaba su mirada en el- un año tuvo que pasar para enamorarme de ti, siempre estas preocupándote por mí, me cuidas, incluso sé que eres tu quien duerme a mi lado en el sofá cuando me quedo dormido. – Mikuo miro los ojos de Ia mientras ella lo observaba atenta- Solo sé que, me gustas.

Ia se sonrojo y se acercó a Mikuo besándolo de nuevo, luego se tapó los labios con sus dedos y lo miro con su mirada humilde y tierna- También me gustas Mikuo, y, te acabo de dar mi primer beso, no encuentro razón para esto, pero- Ia miro a Mikuo y se acurruco en su pecho- Me gustas.

Mikuo rodeo a Ia en un abrazo y cerró los ojos.

Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa, está empezando a hacer frio.

-FIN RECUERDO DE IA-

También me gustas- Musito Ia mirando a Mikuo, quien sonrió al saber lo que decía.

Solo sé que, me gustas- Respondió Mikuo mientras tomaba la mano de Ia y ambos se sonreían el uno al otro.


	6. El ultimo dia de playa

El último día de playa

La semana había transcurrido demasiado rápido para la joven pareja. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones que habían tenido se acababan. IA miraba por la ventana recostada sobre la cama el ocaso en la playa, le parecía tan extraordinario, y más aún, que ahora compartía este espectáculo junto a Mikuo. IA movía sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo mientras Mikuo se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, pues Haku y Luki vendrían para irse con ellos al día siguiente.

Mikuo, ¿algunas sentiste que todo lo que nos ha pasado es como si fuera escrito por alguien más? Alguien que controlara nuestras acciones.

Mikuo cerró los ojos y rio un poco, miro a IA con una sonrisa y respondió:

¿Existencialismo? Je, pues si así fuera doy gracias a ese "escritor supremo" el que me haya permitido conocerte.

IA sonrió y se levantó en rumbo al closet para cambiarse de ropa, mirando lo que había traído decidió ponerse un vestido liviano que le permitía moverse con facilidad. Cerró el closet y se dirigió a la cocina abrazando a Mikuo por la espalda. Mikuo tapo la olla y dejo que los mariscos empezaran a cocinarse en su propio jugo.

IA, sobre lo de ir a CRYPTON este año, estas completamente segura de ello, ¿verdad?, no lo haces solo por presión, estaría bien si estudias en otro lugar, Kaiko y Gakuko estudian en otro lugar y aun así viven con nosotros.

Lo sé, pero no lo hago por presión, nunca me lleve tan bien con las Utau, y al ir a vivir contigo, logre entablar amistad con Miku, Luka y las demás personas en tu casa, ir a CRYPTON con ustedes seria como seguir estando en familia, por ello decidí cambiarme de instituto, además –IA abrazo más a Mikuo y sonrió- contigo en el instituto, las cosas serán más divertidas.

Mikuo volteo y la cargo en sus brazos a IA mientras la veía a los ojos.

Ya van más de 3 años desde que nos conocimos, y aun sigues llena de sorpresas, lo bueno es que estarás en mi salón de clase, así que no abra problema de ello.

En ese momento la puerta de la casita se abrió, Haku y Luki aparecieron por la puerta y miraron la escena.

¿Es verdad eso IA? ¿Estarás en nuestro salón?

¿Tú también Haku? – Dijo IA bajando de los brazos de Mikuo y mirando a Haku.

Pues sí, cuando conocí a Luki y Mikuo, ellos me ayudaron a entrar en el instituto, aprobé los exámenes y ahora estudiare en el mismo salón que tú y Mikuo, pero Luki.

Yo tengo que estar en el mismo salón que mi hermana, aunque tenga novia, no puedo dejarla sola, por lo menos en casa sé que se queda con Miku y los demás. –Dijo Luki tras cerrar la puerta y sentarse en una silla.

Desde ahora todo cambiara para ti IA, nuestras clases son más didácticas, y al final tienes que dar un concierto demostrando todo lo aprendido en el año de estudio.

IA escuchaba con asombro como Luki y Mikuo le contaban sobre su futuro instituto, Haku se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio la cabeza.

Pero no debes preocuparte por ello. –Dijo Mikuo levantándose del asiento- puedes formar una banda, y con eso puedes aprobar todo por completo. – Mikuo se acercó a IA y coloco su frente con la de su querida- si quieres podemos formarla tu y yo.

Haku junto sus manos y sonrió mirándolos.

Mikuo, no quiero ser inoportuna pero, desde que te conocí, haz cambiado mucho.

Debiste verlo cuando vivía con las Utau y conmigo, era un poco flaquito, pero se dedicó a llevar una vida sana y ahora es como lo ves ahora, claro que un tiempo tuvo el cabello largo.

Bien, basta. – Cortó Mikuo la conversación entre las dos féminas y se dirigió a la cocina.- La cena está servida, vengan si no quieren morir de hambre.

Los demás siguieron a Mikuo y ocuparon los respectivos puestos para poder cenar, durante la cena, las risas y bromas no se hicieron esperar, pues la amistad entre estos 4 era de las más fuertes que podía haber, las horas transcurrieron rápido hasta que Luki cayó dormido sobre el sofá. Haku miraba como Mikuo acariciaba la cabeza de IA quien se durmió a su lado.

Mikuo. Que sientes ahora que todo va a cambiar para ti.

De verdad, ahora no lo sé, pero, mientras pueda estar con IA, todo será bueno.

Que romántico.

Oye Haku, como lograste que Luki cambiara.

Haku se sonrojo y se tapó la boca riendo.

Solo basto con que vea como él era y con eso cambio.

Mikuo cargo en brazos a IA y se levantó del sofá.

Haku, en la otra puerta hay una habitación, úsala, mañana al medio día regresaremos a casa.

Haku asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Luki dormía de cara contra el suelo. Mikuo acomodo a IA quien entre sueños lo abrazo y lo acostó a su lado. Ambos se durmieron juntos abrazados el uno del otro.


	7. El ultimo dia del verano

El ultimo día del verano

A tan solo unos días de que las clases comenzaran, los vacacionantes regresaron a casa para encontrarla casi vacia, solo encontraron a Meiko y Luka quienes arreglaban la sala por el momento.

Mikuo estaciono el auto y todos los demás bajaron con sus maletas, caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada donde se encontraba Luka, al verlos sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

Llegaron al fin.- Dijo Luka abrazando a Mikuo delante de su hermano.

¿Y yo? Soy tu hermano deberías abrazarme a mi.- Dijo Luki de mala gana dejando caer la maleta en la puerta.

Bueno, tú eres insoportable, irritante y molestoso, sin mencionar que no nos criamos juntos, con Mikuo, es distinto.- Le respondió Luka sacándole la lengua mientras reía.

Haku se topa la boca y miro a IA quien también reía por lo bajo.

Bien chica, déjalos instalarse de vuelta, además ven y ayúdame a terminar de arreglar la casa, todo debe estar impecable antes del regreso a clase.- Dijo Meiko tomando a Luka por el brazo y llevándosela a la sala.

Mikuo se rasco la cabeza y tomo su maleta y la de IA, volteo a ver a Luki y suspiro pesadamente.

No tienes nada que decir amigo.- Dijo Luki dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Tú la cuidaste mejor que yo, y bueno, yo si anduve de trotamundos, vamos, tenemos que alistar los uniformes.

Mikuo asintió sin antes reírse junto con Luki, ambos se llevaban precisamente como hermanos, Luki imito a Mikuo, tomo la maleta de Haku y lo miro.

Unas carreras a ver quién gana, EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS FUERA.

Mikuo y Luki corrieron escalera arriba con las maletas para ver quien llegaba primero a su habitación respectiva.

Haku suspiro y coloco una mano sobre su mejilla.

Chicos, nunca dejan de lado su sentido de competencia, aun así, no sé qué haríamos sin ellos.

La verdad, sin Mikuo, no sé qué sería de mi.- Respondió IA al tiempo que caminaba con Haku hacia la sala, donde Luka y Meiko las esperaban.

Haku, IA, ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? ¿Se divirtieron? – Pregunto Meiko mientras Luka reía nerviosamente al ver como su amiga bombardeaba a las recién llegadas con preguntas.

No estuvieron mal, sin mencionar que eh logrado, mejorar a Luki.- Dijo Haku mientras se sentaba y tomaba un poco de té.

Fue la primera vez que vi el mar tan de cerca, y todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas.- Respondió IA mientras se sentaba al lado de Luka y ambas rieron juntas.

Vaya suerte, al menos ustedes tienen chicos que las consienten.- Dijo Meiko resoplando fuerte mientras Luka movía su mano de un lado hacia el otro.

No es suerte, si dejaras de ser tan ruda como eres, también un chico sé que acercara, no esperes mucho de Kaito, es muy tímido y su mente. Bueno, su mente parece andar en otro sitio.- Respondió Luka mientras movía aun su mano.

IA miro a Luka de reojo y sonrió, el haber pasado tanto tiempo con toda esa familia, la llevo a sentirse en confianza con las chicas. Fue cuando asesto una pregunta algo peculiar.

Luka, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Gakuko?

Pues…. – Luka se sonrojo un poco y tosió en su mano para aclararse la voz.- Esta algo bien, si el muy distraído no fuera tan sumergido en las armas, siempre que salimos es para ir a ver una nueva espada, o ver películas de samuráis.- Luka se tapó la cara y suspiro amargamente.- Deberían ver lo que ira puesto el primer día de clase, es toda una ropa Samurái, se ve ridículo.

Las chicas rieron al unísono cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban, por la puerta de la sala aparecieron Luki y Mikuo quienes se daban palmadas el uno al otro, cuando vieron a las chicas Mikuo las miro algo curioso.

Oigan que traman, verlas juntas sin gritarse es raro, no lo digo por IA o Haku, lo digo por ustedes dos.- Mikuo se sentó junto a IA y la abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello, por su lado Luki se sentó y tomo la mano de Haku quien sonrió algo ruborizada.- Esto si es un milagro.

IA alzo su cabeza y miro a Mikuo para luego preguntar

¿Por qué dices eso, no se llevan bien?

Mikuo llevo una mano a su cabeza.

Pues, casi siempre son algo rudas entre ellas, como su fueran amigas y rivales.

Luki dejó escapar una risita y miro a su hermana quien se cruzó de brazos algo molesta.

No es por eso, IA, no le creas, te lo contare.- Dijo Luka al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba al centro de la sala.- Todo eso comenzó cuando Meiko y yo estábamos festejando un cumpleaños con ellos dos, en ese tiempo vivíamos con los Kagamine y los mandamos a dormir junto con los otros menores de edad, y pues bien, la fiesta se animó demasiado y a esta loca se le ocurrió sacar una botella de saque.

A no, no fue así.- Dijo Meiko levantándose y colocándose a lado de Luka.- Cuando los menores se fueron a dormir todos acordamos sacar una botella de sake, y yo la saque primero por pedido, además Mikuo estuvo presente.- Meiko miro a Mikuo quien asintió con la cabeza mientras reía.- Luka propuso jugar el juego de verdad o reto, si decías la verdad, no pasaba si decías reto, poníamos una gran cantidad de sake en un vaso y le hacíamos realizar una bobada.

Luka empujo a Meiko y miro a los espectadores.

Bueno, entonces fue mi turno del juego.

Esperen.- Dijo IA mientras miraba a Mikuo.- y este que reto hizo.

Mikuo dejó escapar una carcajada rotunda, Luki cayó al suelo y golpeaba con su puño. Cuando terminaron de reír Mikuo se limpió una lágrima que le salió de tanto reír, tomo aire y miro a su encantadora IA.

Dije desafío, y ambas me retaron a que después de tomar el sake, cantara dentro de la pecera, obvio acepte, y como no se entendía nada de nada, nos reíamos a mas no poder.

IA rio un poco y volteo a ver a las narradoras de la historia.

Bueno.- Dijo Luka.- cuando fue mi turno, esta ebria, me reto a que besara a la mujer presente del lugar, y obvio, como estaba ebria no se dio cuenta que ella era la única mujer, entonces, yo.- Luka se avergonzó y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.- UY, ENTONCES YO LA BESE COMO ELLA LO DIJO.- Meiko la miro atónita y ambas se sujetaron las manos mirándose como se miraban con ganas de matarse.

ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASO, SI HABIA MAS GENTE, ESTABA HAKU. Dijo Meiko mientras intentaba someter a Luka.- HAKU LLEGO EN EL MISMO AÑO QUE MIKUO DECIDIO TERMINAR SU GIRA, ESTABAS DEMACIADO EBRIA ADMITELO.

La sala se llenó de risas mientras que ambas gladiadoras intentaban derrotar una a la otra, entonces la puerta se abrió y todos los demás llegaron.

¡IA!.- Grito Miku mientras corría y la abraza, IA la abrazo de igual forma mientras los demás miraban a Luka y Meiko intentarse matar, Kaiko y Gakuko cargaban los víveres a lo cual Mikuo decidió ayudarlas.

Tiempo sin verte grandulón.- Dijo Gakuko mientras le daba una funda.

Si, nos tenías olvidadas, por eso decidimos irnos a su mismo instituto.- Dijo Kaiko mientras le daba otra funda.

¡Genial, la familia unida!- Dijo Mikuo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina acompañado de Gakuko y Kaiko.

IA que me trajiste de tu viaje.- Dijo Miku en forma de molestar, pero IA tomo su gorro con el que había paseado en la playa y se lo puso.

Esto, un lindo sobrerito para ti.- Miku hizo caras graciosas delante de IA, quien empezó a reírse mientras la abrazaba.

Bueno.- Dijo Luki levantándose.- ya que estamos todos reunidos, porque no hacemos una fiesta de fin de verano, como esos festivales a los que no vamos.- Todos miraron a Luki quien por primera vez tomada la iniciativa.

Haku te logro componer.- Dijo Gakupo y todos rieron, Mikuo colocó un brazo en los hombros de Luki y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

ADELANTE, ya que todos somos mayores de edad, legalmente hablando, es una gran idea.

Todos se alegraron y sacaron lo necesario para dar inicio a la fiesta, la música no se hizo esperar, todos colocaron sus canciones, puesto que de ese modo se reían, mientras todos estaban ubicados en los sofás, empezaron a cantar, comer botanas. Pero todo duro poco cuando Meiko decidió dar por iniciado un concurso de karaoke, donde Luka acepto el reto, la sala se dividió en equipos quienes apoyaban a Luka y quienes apoyaban a Meiko, las risas volaban mientras Luka y Meiko de nuevo intentaban matarse.

Mikuo contaba la anécdota de como se le ocurrió la canción que ahora sonaba, IA se tapó la cara al saber la razón mientras que Miku reía al ver a los enamorados reñir de forma graciosa por la anécdota de Mikuo. Luki por el contrario era abofeteado una y otra vez por Haku quien sonrojada totalmente no podía dar crédito a la razón de porque decidió cantar esa canción como final de semestre. La fiesta aun no terminaba, pues en un segmento empezó a tocar la canción triste de Luka, quien no quería contar porque canto esa canción, por su parte, Mikuo bailaba con IA de forma pausada como si se tratara de un vals, cuando la canción termino, todos aplaudieron a los danzantes, fue cuando la noche llego a su punto crucial. Kaito saco una caja llena de fuegos artificiales que podían ser usados como juguetes también.

Todos salieron al jardín donde un desfile de luces apareció, Gakupo demostró gran habilidad junto a su hermana Gakuko quienes formaron figuras con las luces que salían de las varitas. Miku e IA se movían en círculo lentamente mientras las luces brotaban. Kaito y Kaiko cantaban su canción sobre el fin del verano mientras que Haku y Luki bailaban al son de la canción. Por su parte, Luka y Meiko, animaban a Mikuo de que lograra sujetar varias varitas de luz en sus manos, cuando lo logro, Mikuo alzo sus brazos al cielo y parecía que las estrellas bajaran hasta donde él se encontraba. Pero todo se pauso al momento más esperado de la noche, Mikuo y Gakupo sacaron de la casa un gran tubo, el cual tenía una mecha, Luki decidió encenderla y solo salió un fuego artificial el cual estallo e ilumino la noche con varios brillos rojos. IA se acercó al tubo.

¿Eso es todo?- Mikuo logro alejarle del tubo, pues empezaron a salir varios fuegos artificiales los cuales iluminaron la noche, todos estaban mirando las luces, mientras Mikuo suspiraba con IA en sus brazos.

Eso estuvo cerca

Lo siento.

No se preocupes.- Mikuo abrazo a IA y ellos rieron un poco.

Mikuo e IA se colocaron de pie y se tomaron de la mano, mientras empezaban a cantar una canción, todos se la conocían, y mientras miraban las luces cantaban, esa noche, la fiesta apenas empezada.


	8. La sorpresa de un nuevo ciclo

La sorpresa de un nuevo ciclo.

Tras una noche de festejo y grandes fuegos artificiales, la gran familia Vocaloid se preparaba para ir a un nuevo año de clase en Kripton. Muchos no dejaban de bromear sobre como seria volver, pero quienes estaban mas nerviosas eran IA, Kaiko y Gakuko, ya que al haber estudiado en institutos diferentes no sabían cómo reaccionarían los demás. Sin embargo, todo ese nerviosismo desapareció cuando Mikuo tomo de la mano a IA, levantándola del sofá y abrazándola.

No deben temer, estarán con nosotros todo el tiempo, no importa que suceda, somos una familia, y eso a quedado demostrado tras todo lo que hemos vivido.

Kaito coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana Kaiko y le sonrio, Gakuko hizo lo mismo con Gakuko y todo se pusieron en marcha para ir al instituto. Mikuo decidio llevar a su hermana Miku, a IA, Luka y Luki en su auto, mientras que los demás irían con Meiko, al escuchar eso Kaito se abrazo a un arbol con fuerza gritando:

¡NO QUIERO MORIR, LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE MANEJO, PARECIA QUE TENIA UNA TURBINA EN LUGAR DE AUTO!

Meiko golpeo a Kaito en la cabeza y lo arrastro al auto.

Los veo allá, Mikuo, adelántate.

Mikuo asintió, coloco el auto en marcha y se dirigió hacia el instituto. Durante el camino, IA miro por la ventana como el adorable ambiente del campo cambiaba por una ciudad completamente avanzada. Miku tomo la mano de IA y le sonrio dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Luka que había decidido ir en el asiento contiguo al del conductor miro de reojo a Mikuo, y son contener su ancia de hablar le pregunto:

¿has pensado que nos puede tocar esta vez en el instituto?, digo, ya que la ultima vez la guerra de bandas fue reñida y crear nuestras propias canciones es algo difícil.

Mikuo miro por el retrovisor y le dedico una sonrisa a IA, luego dijo:

Las reglas dicen canciones, oh covers, teniendo en claro que debemos dar el crédito a la banda original.

¿un cover? - Dijo IA mirando fijo a Mikuo desde el asiento de atrás.- y ¿Qué tienes en mente?.

Miku rio un poco y miro a IA

De seguro tienen en mente hacer un cover una banda que fue de inspiración para que decidiéramos ser cantantes.

¿a si? ¿y que banda es esa? – Pregunto Luka jalando de la mejilla a Mikuo.

Gorillaz, Dethklok, sin olvidar los clásicos que muchos deben conocer como Aerosmith.

IA mira con intriga a Mikuo con mirando de reojo al retrovisor miro sus ojos de dudas y dijo:

Pero podemos hacer una canción propia, solo necesitamos un cantante, un bajista, un guitarrista y un baterista.

Los ojos de IA se iluminaron al ver que Mikuo apoyaba su idea sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Tras conversar llegaron al instituto.

Bienvenida IA, a Kripton, no es como tu antiguo instituto Utaloid, pero, tiene lo suyo.

Un gran edificio se alzaba enfrente, con grandes campos y varios edificios mas. Mikuo aparco el auto en su lugar de estacionamiento y ayudo a IA y a Miku a bajar, Luka y Luki bajaron del auto y miraron su instituto. Tras cerrar las puertas del auto caminaron al salón de ceremonias donde esperaron a los demás que aun no llegaban.

Bueno. -Dijo Mikuo tomando la mochila de IA y colocándola sobre su hombro derecho- Vamos a sentarnos en ese lugar, esperaremos a que los demás lleguen.

Mientras caminaban los otros estudiantes miraban como un grupo de vocaloids se movia en dirección centro izquierda del salón, IA diviso a lo lejos una chica que se acercaba donde ellos, al verla de cerca reconocio a Haku, quien tenia dos hojas en sus manos.

Hola chicos, disculpen no irme sin avisarles pero, al ser parte de una familia, crei que seia bueno ir por sus horarios y dárselos.

Luka abrazo a Haku sonriente- ¡ERES LA MEJOR HAKU!

Vaya que si- Dijo Mikuo tomando su horario de clase y el de IA.

Por supuesto que lo es, se trata de mi novia después de todo- Dijo Luki tomando de la mano a Haku quien se sonrojo.

Bueno, tomemos asiento sino moriremos aquí de pie- Aclaro Miku mientras se sentaban todos y empezaban a charlar sobre como serian sus clases.

Al cabo de 15 minutos llego Meiko, y tras ella estaban los demás con caras palidas, IA alzo su mano llamando su atención, al verla se acercaron y se sentaron intentando recuperar el aire y su alma.

¿tan mal maneja Meiko?- pregunto IA al verlos tan asustados.

No maneja mal, pero maneja como si la persiguieran mil policías- replico Kaito mientras se daba aire con una mano.

No seas lloron, mira el lado positivo, llegamos temprano- Dijo Meiko guiñándole el ojo.

Unos pasos se escucharon tras ellos y regresaron a ver, se trataba de los hermanos Kagamine que habían llegado.

Oigan, no seria bueno dejar de lado las enemistades con ellos y decirles que vengan, después de todo, eran nuestros amigos- Dijo Gakuko al verlos caminar sin rumbo.

Todos se miraron entre si, Miku e IA decidieron sentarse a cada lado de Mikuo. Luka, Luki y Haku se sentaron al lado de IA mientras que Meiko miraba a otro lado sin responder.

No digas eso, sabes lo que paso, no es bueno iniciar una guerra apenas entramos en clase- Dijo Kaiko mirándole- podremos saludarles y ya, no debe ser forzado.

Gakupo asintió al ver que Kaiko había dado una respuesta tan seria ante una situación que aun no estaba del todo olvidada.

Al cabo de unos momentos el rector de Kripton llego al sitio, y todos los presentes miraron con atención a lo que diría.

Hoy es el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo en su vida, además les tengo una notica que tal vez les alegre, Kripton a llegado a un acuerdo con las demás empresas logrando que se unan a nosotros y formen una sola universidad de artistas, los diferentes campus han sido señalados, pero daremos las mismas actividades en todas y cada una de las instalaciones.

Mikuo miro de reojo a IA y la abrazo con un brazo su cintura mientras IA apegaba la cabeza a su pecho. Tras lo dicho todos se retiraron al patio donde el gran grupo tomo rumbos separados. Mikuo, Miku, IA, Kaiko, Kaito y Meiko estarían en un mismo salón, mientras que, Gakupo, Luka, Luki, Haku y Gakuko irían a otra. Tras despedirse y acordar encontrarse bajo el gran arbol junto al campo de soccer, fueron a recibir sus clases.

Al entras en el salón, Miku fue recibida con alagos de sus amigas, Kaiko junto con Kaiko se sentaron cerca de la ventana, Meiko se sento al lado de Kaito y reia junto con Kaiko, pero todos entraron en silencio al ver entrar a IA, quien con su belleza hipnotizo a Ruko, quien se levanto y cuando iba a saludarla, Mikuo entro en la clase colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de IA y miro fijo a Ruko, dándole una media sonrisa.

Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo.

Dijo Mikuo caminando con IA y sentándose delante de Meiko, Miku reia al ver como Ruko fue frenado en seco por su hermano, las demás chicas empezaron a cuchichear sobre como una chica nueva se había robado el corazón de su ídolo.

El profesor entro en el salón y las clases dieron comienzo. Transcurrieron varias horas y clases hasta que por fin fue la hora de salida, los horarios de todos les permitían salir a medio dia, ya que era su ultimo año en Kripton. Cuando Mikuo e IA salieron del salir, una chica de cabello rubio se interpuso en el camino de ambos, Mikuo no sabia de quien se trataba, pero todo cambio cuando la chica abrazo a IA y ella reacciono con emoción. Los demás salieron y miraron la escena.

¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Meiko a Mikuo.

Ni idea- dijo Mikuo.

IA sonrió y miro a todos limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tranquilos, ella es mi hermana menor, ONE ARIA.

Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, hace tiempo que mi hermana me escribió diciéndome sobre ustedes y sobre su relación actual contigo.

Dijo One apuntando a Mikuo con un dedo y mirándolo de forma atenta, a lo cual se leve sonrojo y camino alrededor de Mikuo.

Pues, no estas tan mal, tu eres el Idol juvenil Mikuo Hatsune, me sorprende.

Si – dijo Mikuo rascándose la mejilla con un dedo y riendo nerviosamente- un gusto conocerte hermanita.

¿hermanita? Pensé que tomaría tiempo que te acostumbraras a mí.

Pues no fue así – dijo IA abrazando a Mikuo- le conte sobre ti pero no pensé que llegaría a estudiar aquí.

Los chicos de otros salones se asomaron por la ventana y los miraron reunidos.

¡Miren todos es Miku, la Idol famosa y su hermano Mikuo!

¡es verdad!

Pero todo cambio cuando un chico grito:

¿¡ellas no son las hermanas Aria!?

Mikuo las miro e IA solo cerro los ojos y sonrio.

Los gritos seguían llegando mientras Mikuo y los demás reian y saludaban a los demás estudiantes. Pero una chica grito

¡MIKUO SE MI NOVIO!

Mikuo se tapo el rostro y rio, luego abrazo a IA y la beso en frente de todos y luego alzo la cabeza y dijo en voz alta:

LO SIENTO, TENGO UNA RELACION CON LA IDOL IA ARIA, ASI QUE NO

Los demás rieron mientras One se tapaba la cara ante tal situación e IA solo sonreía colgada del cuello de Mikuo. Tras todo esto se reunieron con los demás bajo el arbol.

Luka jalaba las mejillas de su hermano cuando les pregunto:

¿Qué los entretvo?

Miku movio las manos y sonrio

Mi hermano conocio a la hermana de IA eso es todo.

Miku se movio aun lado y la figura de One apareció frente a todos.

Las preguntas llovieron sobre la pobre niña hasta que Mikuo se centro en el pasto e IA se sento sobre el sonriendo.

Ya, paren, le ofreci una habitación con nosotros, después de todo, la familia debe estar unida.

IA beso la mejilla de Mikuo quien cerro un ojo. Haku se arrimo a Luki cerrando los ojos y dijo:

Podemos ir a casa, tengo sueño.

Luki abrazo a Haku y sonrio.

Apoyo a Haku, vayamos a casa, luego podemos conversar.

One miro a Mikuo y a IA y les dijo:

Los vere alla, ire por mis cosas y los veo luego.

El Grupo de Mikuo se subio con el al auto y los demás con Meiko, solo que esta vez Gakupo manejaría, al llegar a casa vieron que One las esperaba en las puertas de su nuevo hogar.

Llegan tarde – Dijo One tomando su maleta.

IA sonrio y le miro

Oh tu llegaste muy temprano.

Todos rieron y Miku tomo la maleta de One

Ven, dormías conmigo en mi habitación, seremos hermanas también, ya sabes porque.

One rio y siguió a Miku. Mikuo e IA se dirigieron a la cocina ya que era su turno de realizar la cena.

Luki se fue junto a Haku a dormir en su habitación, Kaito y Kaiko fueron a la sala y Lukase sento y encendio la tv, al poco rato llegaron los demás y se unieron a la "fiesta" no se hicieron esperar las bromas, Miku y One bajaron a la sala y se unieron a la diversión, los demás le dieron la bienvenida a One quien se adapto rápido a ellos y reia con cada broma que hacían. Mientras bromeaban Miku tomo el control de la TV y One le dijo que existía un canal donde daban historias de miedo, pero mientras cambiaban el canal, las noticias mostraron las fotos de ellos.

¡CHICOS ESTAMOS EN TELEVISOR! – grito One-

Mikuo e IA fueron a la sala y miraron un video donde aparecían ellos en el patio. Entonces la presentadora dijo:

Pero la historia sorprendente es, Mikuo Hatsune, un Idol musical al igual que su hermana Miku Hatsune, soprendio al mundo y al instituto al estar en una relación con la Idol AI Aria, esta relación ha puesto a los Idols de la capital y del este en una gran familia, esperemos que esto dure.

One apago el tv y puso el contro sobre una mesa:

Fue suficiente.

Todos reian mientras las miradas se posaban en Mikuo quien los veía algo nervioso.

Bueno señor idol, y ahora. -dijo Miku jalándole la mejilla-

Mikuo solo rio un apachurro las mejillas de su hermana.

Pues solo debemos comer, hoy fue un día de una gran sorpresa.

Todos asintieron y fueron a comer, ya que Mikuo e IA habían colocado los alimentos en la mesa, todos se sentaron, cuando One probo la comida, apunto a Mikuo con una cuchara en medio de los ojos.

ESTO ES DELICIOSO, NUNCA PROVE ALGO TAN BUENO

IA reía con una gotita de sudor en su frente mientras los demás reían. Tras una buena comida, la noche se prestaba para un buen descanso. Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, One camino junto a Miku con quien reían a mas no poder y se fueron a dormir, en el comedor tan solo quedaron las parejas de la casa, Mikuo e Ai, Luki y Haku, Meiko y Kaito, y al final Gakupo con Luka, quienes limpiaban la mesa.

Bueno, alguien tiene que decirlo no. Esa noticia nos traerá poca calma. – Dijo Meiko mientras limpiaba la mesa-

No es asi, solo es un distractor, poco a poco lo olvidaran. – Dijo Luka mientras lavava los platos y Gakupo secaba.

No debemos prestar atención. – Respondio IA mientras veía a Mikuo colocando las sillas en orden. – ya pasara.

Mikuo la miro y sonrio, Kaito solo se retiro a su habitación, de a poco se fueron a descanzar, ya que una nueva etapa estaba por comenzar.


End file.
